Reunion
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: AU What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?
1. Chapter 1 (Re-Edited)

**(Re-Edited January 15, 2017)**

 **Me: Hello my fellow Yugioh Gx fans!**

 **Now before you guys read this story, I would like to say that this is my official first Yugioh Gx fanfic so please go easy on me, ok?**

 **First note, the names will be from the dubbed minus Haou and Johan. The same goes with the duel monsters names (of course).**

 **Second note, Haou and Johan (Evil counterpart of Jesse) will be separated people. Haou and Johan are five years older than Jaden and Jesse. Yubel is the guardian to Haou and is a girl in this fanfiction (I know in the anime, Yubel was I think a boy, right? Who knows?).**

 **Lastly, the story will take point in Season 3 where they were teleport to that different dimension after Vipor and Jaden's duel but first a little flashback before going onward to the story.**

 **Mm I think I got everything covered – oh wait!**

 **I apologies ahead of time but if you see any grammar mistakes then forgive me as I have difficulty on it so please if you see any then kindly tell me so I can change it, k?**

 **Mm I think that's all, if you have a questions then leave a review and I will either send you a PM or leave a message for you in the next chapter.**

 **Now that is taken care of, onward to the story!**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

-Oasis Dimension-

"Young Prince Jaden! Young Lord Jesse! Come back here!" shouted Maiden of Aqua.

Five year old Jaden was giggle while riding on top of his older brother, Haou while five old Jesse was smiling happily and running next to his older brother, Johan.

Everyone in the kingdom mistake them as twins but they are so wrong.

Jaden and Haou did have the same brown hair and was lighter on top but Haou had brown-golden eyes while Jaden had chocolate-brown eyes.

Jesse and Johan have the same spiky teal hair but Jesse had green eyes while Johan had orange eyes.

"Prince Haou! Lord Johan! Wait!" shouted Aqua before stopping nearby a tree as the set of siblings climb on top. "Really now? Please come down or you are going to be late for the crowing ceremony."

Haou pouts, "What if I am not ready to be crowned yet? Besides Father is still alive so why do I have to be crowned?"

"Because young Prince, it is tradition for the oldest child to be crowned at the age of ten," replied Maiden of Aqua. "Now get down or do I have to fetch Yubel to get you down."

"Fine," murmured Haou before jumping down the tree. "Ok Jaden, come down and I will catch you!"

Jaden smiled before jumping off the branch and into his older brother's arms. Johan did the same with his little brother.

"Finally," murmured Aqua. "Come now Prince Haou and Lord Johan, Yubel can watch over your little brothers while you get ready for the ceremony."

"But," said Haou but was interrupted from a tug of his black tunic. He looked down to see his little brother looking at him with his innocent chocolate-brown eyes.

"Go I will be fine big brother," said Jaden before walking over to Jesse. "I will be with my best friend and Yubel will be watching over us so you don't have to worry."

Haou stared before smiling a bit, "Alright, let's get going then Johan."

Johan nodded, "Of course my Prince, Jesse watch over Jaden ok?"

Jesse nodded his head with a huge grin on his face.

"You bet I will brother! No one is going to hurt my best friend while I'm with him!"

Haou smiled a bit while Johan shook his head before the two followed Aqua back to the castle. The two younger siblings waited nearby the entrance of the gardens for Yubel, the guardian of Haou.

She was once a human but then turned to this demonic duel spirit in order to protect her dear friend, Haou from his own powers.

"Yubel!" shouted Jaden happily before hugging the duel spirit's legs. Yubel laughed before petting the young brunette's hair.

"Hey Jaden, I found a really cool place not too far from here," said Jesse, excitedly as he pointed to the left side of the gardens.

"What is it?" wondered Jaden.

"I'm not sure but it was really cool!" said Jesse before looking over to Yubel. "Can you take us there Yubel? Please!"

Yubel thought for a moment before nodding.

"Alright but if there is first sign of trouble, I will be taking you two away from there, understood?"

The two young children nodded.

"Very well, lead the way young Jesse," said Yubel.

An half an hour later, Haou and Johan with their ceremony clothes went to look for their little brothers. The guards told them that they last spotted them near the gardens with Yubel.

Haou sighs, "I can't wait to get rid of these ceremony clothes. I prefer my normal black tunic."

Johan laughed, "If you say so Haou but come on, it can't be all that bad."

Haou glared towards his best friend, "Then you wear this blasted hell of clothes!"

Johan backed away a bit before noticing a flash of light coming near the gardens. The teal hair boy was about to say something when they heard two familiar screams.

"Jaden/Jesse!" shouted Haou and Johan.

They dashed to the gardens before entering to a forest and not far from the entrance was a portal and nearby was their little siblings.

They were holding onto a tree as Yubel was trying her best to shield them from getting sucked in to the open portal.

Haou grit his teeth but before he could step forward, Johan hold onto him.

"Let me go! Let me go Johan! I need to save Jaden!"

"And who is going to save you!" snapped Johan. "I'm sorry my Prince but it is my duty to keep you save! The same goes with my brother to your brother!"

"But," said Haou before slamming his hand onto a tree. "Damn it!"

Johan sighs sadly before looking back to the portal and noticed it was slowly closing. He hoped that it will close soon but sadly luck was not on their side.

The portal let out a furious light that spread a bit. In the lights pathway was the young brothers and Yubel.

Haou widen his eyes, "No – JADEN! JADEN! YUBEL!"

Jaden opened his eyes to see his older brother not too far from them.

"BIG BROTHER! PLEASE HELP US!"

That was the last thing Haou heard from his brother before they were taken away from the light.

Johan finally let go of Haou who slumped to the ground and stared at the spot where his brother was at. Haou grit his teeth before screaming the top of his lungs.

"JADEN!"

-Duel Academy, twelve years later-

Jaden gasped before holding onto his head tightly.

' _That dream again…who was he? Why does he look so much like me?'_

The seventeen year old brunette sighs before looking around. Right next to him was Jesse Anderson, Blaire on his right and Hassleberry not too far from them.

There were a few students that were sleeping on the floor or on makeshift beds.

Jaden looked down to see a solid and real Winged Kuriboh sleeping with one of Jesse's Crystal Beast cards, Ruby and Pharaoh, the cat.

The brunette sighs before slowly getting up as to not to wake up Jesse or Blaire. He walked a bit to see Jim and Axel doing their patrol as to make sure none of the remaining students would get out and face the duel ghouls.

Jaden was about to go back when he saw Jesse walking over to him.

"Can't sleep," said the Crystal Beast user.

"You…can say that," murmured Jaden as he looked down.

Jesse frowns before placing his hand over the brunette's shoulder.

"Hey come on Jay, we will find a way back home. And get help to those that are ghouls."

"If you say so Jesse but…I don't know. I get this strange feeling that something is going to happen but I just don't know what," said Jaden.

"Well whatever it is, we can handle it together partner," said Jesse with a smile. "Now come on, you still need to rest from your last duel. You sure your back is alright? You were slammed pretty hard back there from that explosion."

"Y-Yea I'm fine, it's just a small bruise that's all," said Jaden.

Jesse sighs, "If you say so pal but come on, a little rest wouldn't hurt."

Jaden nodded a bit before the two walked back to their spot where the brunette used Jesse's lap as a pillow and within seconds he fall asleep.

What he didn't know was that Jesse looked at his back and could see the bruising was worsening.

Jesse frown before looking over at their remaining medicines they had. It wasn't much as most was used on Blaire who not long ago had a fever and a wound on her shoulder.

' _If we don't find a way back home…Jaden's bruise could really start hurting him to the point where he can't move, but what to do?'_ thought Jesse as he covered Jaden's back once again.

His thoughts of Jaden's back was pushed aside when Marcel's voice was heard and made a deal to them if they win in a duel with his three masked knights, they will get food.

Jesse, Jim and Axel volunteered to duel against the three but as the duel went on, Jaden spotted Marcel heading somewhere.

Without thinking both Jaden and Blaire followed the Ra student including Vice Principal Bonaparte who happens to be the young Ra student's father.

That's when Marcel reveals his arm that was unhuman to Blaire and Bonaparte but to Jaden, it looked familiar.

Marcel strikes his devil's arm into the ground that caused Jaden, Blaire and Bonaparte to be blow away a bit.

Jaden landed on his stomach but both Blaire and Bonaparte landed right on to his back. The brunette grit his teeth to hold onto his scream as the pain traveled though his back.

Marcel just smirked before going down to get the Scared Beast cards.

"J-Jaden, what do we do?" asked Blaire, nervously.

Jaden slowly got up before wincing a bit, "I-I'll go after him B-Blaire. You go back with Vice Principal Bonaparte and tell the others w-what's really going on."

Blaire noticed how pale Jaden looked.

"A-Are you sure? You don't look so good Jaden."

The brunette smiled a bit, "Y-Yea I'm fine, it's must likely cause I have not really eaten that much, you know?"

Blaire nodded but before anyone can move, something got hold onto Jaden's shoulders. She looked up and screamed to see it was Harpie Lady.

"I've found him! I've found him! This is great! Haou is going to be happy once again!" said Harpie Lady, excitedly.

"W-Wait a moment! Hey let me…" said Jaden before feeling dizzy and slowly passed out.

Down at the ground, Blaire freaked out before dashing back to the academy with Bonaparte following close by.

They reached to where Jesse, Jim and Axel beaten the three masked knights who really where two Obelisk students and one Ra yellow student.

"Jesse!" shouted Blaire before stopping right in front of him.

"What is it?"

"I-It's Jaden," gasped Blaire. She took a few deep breathes before having a serious look on her face, "A Harpie Lady took him!"

"What?!"

"Are you sure little lass?" asked Jim.

"Of course I'm sure – I was there when she took him away!" said Blaire, angrily.

"She's telling the truth as I was there as well!" said Bonaparte.

"So are you telling us that the sarge was duel monster napped!" said Hassleberry.

"Yes!" shouted Blaire.

"Ah man," said Jim as he looked over at the horizon. "It's going to be difficult to find Jaden in this wasteland and there is no telling what is out there either."

Jesse grits his teeth, "But we have to find him, we just have to!"

"And why is that mate?" asked Jim.

Jesse looked down, "…Jaden is hurt…really hurt. His last duel with Miss Fontaine had him slam onto the wall pretty hard that formed a bruise on his back. And not too long ago, I saw it was starting to spread."

Jim frowns, "That's not good at all. If he hit his back that badly, then there is a high chance he is bleeding inside."

Jesse grits his teeth before looking up at the sky.

"Damn it!"

-Oasis Dimension, Haou's castle-

"Harpie Lady, what are you doing around here? I thought that the King send you to investigate that strange energy," said Maiden of Aqua.

"Oh I did! I did!" said Harpie Lady, happily. She titled her head, "I saw a building that shouldn't belong at the Wasteland dimension with a bunch of unknown human children no less."

"Strange building and humans children?" said Aqua before noticing a young boy that Harpie Lady was carrying. "Who is this?"

Harpie Lady grinned, "I've found him! I've found the young Prince!"

 **-Break Line-**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Jaden is captured and taking somewhere far from his friends while Jesse has to deal with possessed Marcel and try to find Jaden before returning back home.**

 **Will he?**

 **Find out next update everyone! Ciao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Fixed a bit)

**Me: Sup everyone! Hope you had a wonderful 4** **th** **of July and a save one as well. I just want to let you guys know that I was pleased to see a few of you guys liking the story so far.**

 **It was close to 200 views and 6 reviews, not bad to say the least…well minus one review that is. But anyway, ignoring that one…**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank those who took their time to read this story and added in their faves/alerts. To those who reviewed: KaibaGirl17, Yusei x akiza fan, Higuchimon, shadowhunter6, Guest and Above the Winter Moonlight – I thank thy.**

 **KaibaGirl17: Haha oh my friend, you crack me up…and yes five year old Jaden is freaking adorable!**

 **Yusei x akiza fan: Thanks as I had trouble where to start off in this fanfic but then I was like oh young Haou and little Jaden! So a little bit of their past and how Haou was really good and all. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **Higuchimon: I have already talked to you and I have nothing else to say so piss off if you don't believe in 'thinking outside of the box'**

 **shadowhunter6: Oh my haha! Glad you are loving it so far and I hope you enjoy reading this new chapter as well.**

 **Guest: I had this story idea for quite some time now so I was like 'why not share it to other Yugioh Gx fans.' Hope you enjoy reading this one as well.**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: So do I. Haou and Jaden are completely two different people and…is it just me but do you think that Haou might have been a bit older of what Jaden is supposed to be? I mean it would explain how he age big time in the end of Season 3. So why not let Haou be the older and protective brother and Jaden be the cute and innocent little brother, right? I hope you enjoy this new chapter as well.**

 **Now onward to the story!**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)**

 **Beta Reader: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

-Oasis Dimension, Haou's study room-

"Here are the plans for next week's attack and not too long ago the troops returned from the Wasteland Dimension," said Guardian Baou as he handed some papers to their king.

Haou, the Supreme King, looked up with his cold golden eyes before accepting them.

Through the twelve years, his appearance had not much changed except that his bangs were a bit longer and his hair was a bit spiky. He wear a long black tunic with gold trimmings, black pants, black shoes and a crimson cape that his a gold clasp.

Armor would be added to this attire whenever he went into battle.

"Very well, tell the troops to rest for next week," ordered Haou before silently dismissing Guardian Baou.

Suddenly, Maiden of the Aqua came rushing in to the study room and slammed her hands onto Haou's desk.

Guardian Baou flinched when he saw Haou's eyes but he knew that their young king will not hurt Aqua as she had taken care of him since he was born.

"What is it Aqua? Can't you see I'm busy," said Haou, emotionlessly.

Aqua placed her hands on her hips before grabbing hold of Haou and dragging him out of his office.

"O-Oi, Aqua what are you – where are you taking me?!" Haou demanded angrily.

"Stop asking questions and let me show you!" shouted Aqua.

Haou sighs and let the water priestess to drag him to a hallway that was not used for twelve years. The young king widen his eyes as he recognized this area.

This hallway led the way to his little brother's old and untouched room which was where they were heading.

They entered the room to see there was a few people and duel spirits around the bed. Haou even spotted Johan, his personal knight.

Haou clenched his teeth. "What's going on here?! Aqua, why are they here?!"

Aqua glared at him before pushing him to the bed. The young king frowned before looking over at the bed to see a young boy who had no shirt and had bandages around his back.

Haou stared at the boy before looking over at Aqua. "Who is he? Why is he here?"

Aqua glared at him."You tell me Haou. Go see yourself and tell me who do you see?"

Haou glared back before walking over to the side of the bed to get a better look at the young boy's face. In that moment, the child opened his chocolate brown eyes a bit, shocking Haou for the first time.

"I-It can't be," murmured Haou before turning to Aqua. "Are you saying that this boy is my little brother?"

"Yes Haou, I had Lily look through his mind," said Aqua. "The child has suffered from amnesia since age five and was adopted by the Yuki family in the other dimension since then. Yubel was with him until the age of seven before she was sent to space...until now that is…"

Haou glared. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you once I know for sure Haou but furthermore, I found out that Jesse is alive as well," said Aqua as Johan widen his eyes in disbelief.

"You don't say, who found my brother?" asked Haou.

"That would be Harpie Lady," replied Aqua.

"Very well, have her and her siblings go back to the Wasteland Dimension and see if they can bring back Jesse as well," Haou ordered.

Aqua bowed. "I will your majesty but what about the humans? They don't look like they will survive much longer in that dimension."

"Like I care about them," said Haou before brushing back a bit of his brother's hair. "How's his back?"

"It was quite bruised up but I placed some healing herbs which will help him heal through time," replied Aqua. "Lily was able to stop the bleeding but it is still sensitive."

"So he will be going in and out of unconsciousness then," Haou added.

"Most likely but it would be best as Lily and I will be trying to unlock his missing memories," said Aqua.

Haou nodded before glaring over at the servants. "Everyone out!" he ordered. "My brother needs his rest and doesn't need all of you staring at him!"

Everyone rushed out of the room except for Aqua, Injection Fairy Lily, and Johan. Haou walked up to Johan before looking over at his brother once again.

Jaden's eyes were closed once again but his face showed that he had a bit of a fever and he was breathing somewhat slowly.

"Watch over him, Aqua and Lily," said Haou before leaving the room. Johan looked over at Jaden before following Haou.

Lily and Aqua looked at each other before walking over to each side of the bed.

"You know…this is the first time I saw Haou showing any care to someone," said Lily.

Aqua sighed before smiling. "It is his little brother after all. Haou adored his little brother before he disappeared and turned to this emotionless person you see right now."

Lily smiled a bit. "Then would that mean that Haou will stop this fighting?"

Aqua shook her head. "I'm afraid not my friend as he went into the path of blood shed far too young and lost everyone important to him as well."

"I-I see…" Lily looked down.

"But who knows," said Aqua as she covered Jaden's back. "Having Prince Jaden back could bring back some emotions to King Haou."

"I hope so," said Lily softly.

-Desert Dimension-

"Where is he?!" shouted Marcel/Yubel, angrily. "Where is Jaden?!"

"I don't know but if you want to duel someone then duel me!" said Jesse as he activated his duel disk. "If I win, you will take us back home and cure all those who have become ghouls."

Marcel bared his teeth before laughing. "Very well but if I win, you will have to tell me where Jaden is!"

Jesse glared at him. "If only I could tell you that – let's duel!"

The duel between Marcel and Jesse was intense. Harpie Lady and her siblings were watching from a distance to decide on how to get Jesse.

"We can just swoop in and grab him," said Harpie Lady two.

Harpie Lady one shook her head. "No, that boy knows how to fight pretty well. The only reason how I was able to grab Prince Jaden was that he was in a weak state."

"Then what do we do?" asked Sky Scout before noticing the human boy was glowing and came out an all too familiar duel spirit. "Y-Yubel?!"

"What is she doing? Why is she attacking young Lord Jesse?" asked Harpie Lady three.

"I'm not sure but I don't want to have my life taking from me if we don't get Lord Jesse to safety," said Harpie Lady. "Come on, we will get him when they are distracted."

The three flying duel spirits nodded before soaring over near the duel and waited.

Meanwhile in the duel, Yubel had Chaos Phantasm Armityle (0/0) in attack mode while Jesse had his new crystal beast, Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) in attack mode.

It was Yubel's turn and she was about to attack using Chaos Phantom Armityle's effect which deals damage to a player to total of 10, 000 attack points.

Jesse gritted his teeth as he deciding to activate his dragon's effect or not. If he does then that means all of them will return home to their dimension but then that would mean leaving Jaden behind. If he loses then there will be a slight chance on finding Jaden but loses the chance to go back to their dimension.

Jesse closed his eyes before activating Rainbow Dragon's effect. By sending the six crystal beast cards that were on his magic/trap card slots, Rainbow Dragon gains 1000 attack points.

(4000 + 6000 = 10, 000)

The attack was enough energy to send everyone back home and send Yubel somewhere else. Jesse wanted to say behind but his crystal beast family stopped him.

"No please! I beg of you," pleaded Jesse before covering his eyes. "Jaden! I promise I will come back to find you! I promise!"

The Harpie Lady Sisters and Sky Scout quickly flew away from the bright light. They flew back to Haou's castle to report what had just happened.

-Duel Academy, Red dorm-

"So Jesse still wouldn't come out of Jaden's room," said Jim after Syrus and Hassleberry finished telling everyone about Jesse's behavior.

Axel sighed. "I wouldn't blame him but he needs to stop thinking like it was his fault. There was nothing much we can do if we continued staying there."

Syrus looked down. "I wish there was some way we could cheer up Jesse. I mean I'm sad too that Jaden didn't come back with us but I know for sure that Jaden wouldn't want us to be sad."

"That's right soldier," said Hassleberry before tearing up. "But I still miss the sarge!"

Alexis and the others had a sweat-drop before laughing a bit.

"You know I'm wondering how Chancellor Sheppard is going to tell Jaden's parents about their only son missing," said Alexis.

The others nodded.

"Good point" said Jim.

"It won't be much of a problem."

Everyone turned to see Chancellor Sheppard standing at the doorway.

"And why is that sir?" wondered Atticus.

Sheppard closed his eyes. "Because…Jaden is not the real son of the Yuki's. He was first fostered by them before they decided to adopt him."

"I never knew Jaden was adopted!" said Syrus in shock. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Syrus…that is quite personal to say to someone even if they are their best friends," said Alexis.

"Right…" said Syrus as he looked down.

Meanwhile in Jaden's old room, Jesse was lying on the bottom bed while Ruby, who was now just a spirit, was lying nearby his head.

 _'Jaden…I promise I will find a way back and bring you back home,'_ thought Jesse with determined eyes.

Suddenly Ruby started to act strangely happy for some odd reason.

"Ruby, what's wrong girl?" asked Jesse before widening his eyes after understanding what his friend was telling him.

-Oasis Dimension, Haou's castle-

"Forgive us Haou," said Harpie Lady after telling what has happen in the desert dimension. "The strange light energy must have sent young Jesse and the other humans back to their dimension."

Haou stared for a bit before silently dismissing the flying beast.

The young king looked over where Johan was standing at with a grim look on his face. He then sighed before walking to his best friend.

"He will return to us, return to Jaden as it is his duty to protect him."

Johan sighed. "I know but…I guess I was hoping to finally get him back after all this time."

Haou stared at Johan before smiling a bit. "Why not ask Jaden about him?"

"Mm...I believe I will but only after Jaden is fully recovered, how is he by the way?" wondered Johan.

"A bit better," replied Haou as he sat down at his chair. "His fever finally broke and the bruising on his back is healing but it's slow so he still lying on his stomach for a bit longer."

"So he is still out cold then. Any ideas when he will wake up?" Johan asked.

Haou shook his head. "No, but Aqua and Lily are guessing about in two or three days."

"I see," said Johan before smirking. "Did you glance the cards in his deck of his?"

"Of course, but it didn't surprised me one bit that my younger brother had the light version of my Evil Heroes deck," said Haou before chuckling. "I guess we are like Yin and Yang."

Johan laughed before nodding. "True that, Haou. But now if you would excuse me, I need to get the troops ready for the trip to the Dark World."

Haou nodded and watched his personal knight leave the room before he too left. He headed to his brother's room to see if he was alright.

The older brunette worried that his younger brother would disappear on him once again, but he shook this doubts away when he entered to Jaden's room.

His younger brother was sleeping peacefully, lying on his stomach but he noticed something was nearby his head.

Haou looked at it closely and saw it was a Winged Kuriboh. The older brunette looked at the small creature before chuckling a bit.

"Should have known that Jaden would have this little guy in his deck."

Haou watched a few minutes before summoning his loyal duel monster in his deck, Evil Hero Inferno Wing.

"Watch him Inferno," ordered Haou before leaving to his own room to rest.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Haou has finally found his little brother but how will he react when he finally meets him after for twelve years of separation? A good reunion or a bad one?**

 **And what's this? What did Ruby say to Jesse?**

 **Find out onto my next update! Ciao everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Re-Edited)

**(Re-Edited August 15, 2017)**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)**

 **Beta Reader: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

Everyone was silent as they were still thinking on what Chancellor Shepard said to them about Jaden's home life. That's when Bastion came rushing in that startled everyone in the room.

"Everyone there is going to be another portal opening in less than hour!"

"What?!"

Syrus made a face, "I don't want to go back to that place again."

Bastion shook his head, "Don't worry Syrus, the signal is not that strong enough to open the portal take the whole school again."

"So we're safe then?" asked Alexis.

Bastion nodded, "The portal will be opening somewhere near at the Gravekeeper's site."

Everyone sighed in relief before Alexis realized something.

"Please tell me you haven't told this to Jesse yet."

"Um, no, not yet," replied Bastion.

"Thank goodness," Alexis sighed in relief.

"Question, why is it good not to tell Jesse about the opening portal?" wondered Hassleberry.

Alexis glared at him.

"Because then he will have this crazy idea of using that opening to go back and find Jaden. I mean yes, I want Jaden to return as well, but we almost lost our lives in just that one dimension. Who knows how many more are out there, besides your own and the one we were stuck at?"

"She has a point there mate," said Jim.

Chazz widen his eyes on what the Ojama brothers were telling him.

"Guys we need to check on Jesse, now!"

Everyone looked confused but listen to the former Obelisk student. When they reached to Jaden's old room, it was empty.

"W-Where is he?" asked Syrus.

Axel looked around to see that a few of Jesse's clothes were gone and a backpack was missing. The oversea student grits his teeth, "I have a feeling that Jesse knows about the portal."

"But how? I haven't told Jesse about it," said Bastion.

Chazz closed his eyes, "…he can see duel spirits like Jaden and I. Ruby must have told him about it."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go and find him," said Hassleberry.

-Gravekeeper's Site-

Jesse was staring at the only chance onto finding Jaden and hopefully bring him back home. He took out his Rainbow Dragon before closing his eyes.

 _'Please Rainbow Dragon…help me find Jaden, I beg of you. Please let me use your power to travel back to that different dimension and find him,'_ thought Jesse before opening his eyes with full determination. Just as he was about to call forth his guardian, the others called out for him.

"Now where do you think you are going all by yourself?" asked Jim.

Jesse gritted his teeth, "I'm going to find Jaden and there is no way you guys are going to stop me!"

"And who said we are," said Atticus as he pointed to his back.

Jesse widened his eyes to see all of them carrying backpacks. He was using the one that he found in Jaden's room. "You mean…"

"That's right private!" said Hassleberry. "We are going with you to find the sarge as well."

"It's not like we can stop you Jesse," said Bastion as he took out his PDA. "Now there is enough energy so we can summon our duel monsters to give the portal more energy but I can't fully say what dimension where we will be send to."

"As long we find Jaden then I don't care," said Jesse before summoning his Rainbow Dragon as the others followed suite.

Chazz summoned his XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

Alexis summoned her Cyber Angel Benten.

Hassleberry summoned his Super Conductor Tyranno.

Jim summoned his Fossil Warrior Skullking.

Axel summoned his Volcanic Doomfire.

Syrus summoned his Super Vehicroid – Stealth Union.

Bastion summoned his Water Dragon.

And Atticus summoned his Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

With the extra duel energy, the portal expanded wider and engulf to those that were close to the area including Zane, Aster, Crowler and an unknown woman.

-Oasis Dimension, Jaden's room-

Jaden slowly opened his eyes a bit before wincing. He ignored the pain as he slowly got up from the bed, only to fall back on his side. The brunette winced once again before he looked around to see an all somewhat a familiar room.

"W-Where am I – ah!"

Jaden hold onto his head as old memories was flowing back to him.

His real mother and father, King and Queen of the Oasis Dimension. His protective older brother, Haou. His brother's future knight, Johan, and his best friend Jesse, Johan's younger brother and his own future knight.

"W-What's…going on…" murmured Jaden before fallen unconscious once again.

That's how Aqua and Lily found him before placing him back to bed.

Lily checked his back to see if there was any damage done but everything looked fine even the bruising was close to fainting away.

"I wonder what caused him to wake up," wondered Aqua as she changed Jaden's bandages.

"Mm, my guess it has to do something with his memories," said Lily as she was holding onto Jaden while Aqua was finishing up.

"I guess that makes sense," murmured Aqua before sighing. "It's too bad that Haou had to go to the Dark World Dimension. His brother could wake up any time soon."

"That's true but I feel sorry is for Yubel though," said Lily as she laid Jaden down on his back.

Aqua frowned, "Haou was quite upset when he learned that Yubel was attacking young Jesse and possibly young Prince Jaden as well."

Lily had a shocked face, "You call that quite upset?! Aqua, he destroyed half of his study!"

Aqua closed one of her eyes, "I have seen worse Lily and what he did to his study is small comparison on what he did to that villager that defied him."

Lily had a terrified look on her face and hid under the bed. Aqua shook her head before covering the young brunette.

"Mm now the question is that what you are going to wear when you do wake up young Prince?" wondered Aqua before smiling. "You know I do believe your older brother's clothes would fit you quite well, don't you think Lily?"

Lily sticks out her head from under the bed and nodded. "I believe you are right Aqua. Shall I go get some from the storage?"

Aqua nodded, "Yes and please you don't have to be afraid of Haou as we are safe from his temper…not like some others."

Lily sighed, "I know but it still scares me!"

"Well his anger is on Yubel not us, remember that," said Aqua.

Lily nodded slowly before heading out the door to fetch some clean clothes for Jaden. Aqua shook her head before sitting on the edge of the bed and letting Winged Kuriboh sit on her lap.

"You can't wait for him to wake up, can't you little one?" asked Aqua as Winged Kuriboh jumped up and down happily. "Well he should be waking up soon and in hope Haou will be back from the Dark World."

"Kuri! Kuri!"

Aqua smiled before frowning, "I just hope he doesn't ran into Yubel first…or she is going to suffer major consequences for treason. Guardian or not."

-Unknown Dimension-

"This area is totally different from the desert," said Syrus as he looked around their new surroundings.

"You're right, Private," said Hassleberry. "I just hope we can find the sarge in this world if not then we have to find another one of those portals to go to another dimension."

"Well come on then everyone, let's get going," said Jim as he adjusted Shirley a bit. "We have no idea what we are going to run into in this dimension."

"Jim's right so everyone stay close and don't wonder off on your own," said Alex.

Everyone nodded except Jesse who was looking up at the sky before looking at his crystal dragon.

 _'We can fly around instead but what Jim said is right….we have no idea what's out there. Let alone attack us…Jaden where ever you are, please be safe,'_ thought Jesse before catching up with the others.

Unknown to them, they were being watched.

The group were walking not too long when they run into a familiar face.

"T-Tania?! What are you doing here?" asked Bastion.

"I should be asking you the same question," said the Amazon woman as she walked up to them. "I know was teleported to this different dimension from my dimension but what about you guys?"

"Long story short, Jaden was taken from us when we were stuck at this desert dimension," replied Alexis.

"He was taken by a duel monster Harpie Lady," said Jesse.

"Harpie Lady?" said Tania. "Mm, if I recall Harpie Lady is the sister of Sky Scout. He normally patrols around here so we best get a move on or he will try to capture us."

"And why is that?" asked Atticus.

"Not sure but most of the time, he takes his captures to the Supreme King, Haou" said Tania. "And it is most likely where Jaden could be."

"Do you know where Haou's stronghold is at?" asked Jesse in hope.

Tania sighed, "I do but sadly it is not in this dimension, it's in the Dark World where all dark attributes live."

Everyone else sighed in disappointment.

"Tania do you know how to get to the Dark World?" asked Bastion.

"There is a door around here that will take you to another dimension," said Tania. "Though there is a low chance that you will land into the Dark World."

"Maybe but we can't just leave Jaden behind," said Syrus as everyone nodded to agree.

"You know that's reckless, right?" said Tania.

"We know but we have to find Jaden," said Jesse before looking down. "He got hurt really badly but he was taken from us before we had a chance to heal him."

"…there is a slight chance that Jaden is being treated so he can be recruited into Haou's army," said Tania. "Only the best duelist can live and serve the King."

"So if we find the army then we find Jaden," said Axel.

"That's correct," said Tania before looking up at the sky. "Come on, we better get going as Sky Scout patrols around this time."

Everyone nodded but just as they were about to move, they was a sudden gust separating them. Jesse looked up to see a tan winged man with one red claw on his left hand and crimson wings.

"Sky Scout! Everyone run for it!" shouted Tania.

Atticus grabbed his sister with Syrus and Chazz following them. Hassleberry went with Axel while Jim was by Jesse.

"I don't have time for this," murmured Sky Scout before attack them again. The force of the attack send Jesse and Jim flying to a cliff wall.

Jim slowly got up and was about to summon one of his monsters when Tania stopped him.

"Don't! If you duel here and lose, you will died! Even summoning a monster takes some energy out of you!"

Everyone gasped before Jim jumping out of the way from Sky Scout's attack. That's when he noticed that Sky Scout was holding onto an out cold Jesse.

"Have a pleasant stay here, humans," sneer Sky Scout before tossing Jesse over his shoulder and taking off.

"Oh no! He took Jesse!" said Alexis, sadly.

"That's true but at least we know where he is taking him," said Axel.

Everyone looked at each other.

"…the Dark World."

-Oasis Dimension, Jaden's room-

Jaden slowly opened his eyes before slowly getting up. He rubbed his head before looking around the room, his old room.

"I…I can't believe…I'm home," murmured Jaden before snapping his thoughts. "Jesse! And everyone! I-I have to find out if they are alright."

The young brunette was about to get up when someone stopped him in his tracks. It was a woman with blue hair that was held up in a bun, pale skin, blue and black clothes and was carrying a staff.

"And where do you think you are going young man?"

Jaden stepped back a bit before glaring at her. "Look I-I have to get back to my friends. I am grateful that you and whoever healed me, but I really need to head back!"

"Don't you remember me, Jaden? It's me Aqua."

Jaden was about to say something when a flash of memory came back to him. It was Aqua scolding at his older brother for being reckless once again.

The brunette looked at her again but this time, he was smiling.

"Aqua?! Is that really you?! Ah W-Winged Kuriboh! Ok, ok I am glad to see you too."

"Kuri! Kuri!"

Aqua smiled before frowning, "Young Prince, whatever teleported that um school of yours had returned back to its dimension a few days ago."

Jaden widened his eyes, "W-Wait! Are you saying that I…"

Aqua nodded, "I'm sorry Jaden but your human friends return to their world."

Jaden lowered his head, "…I-I didn't get…to say…goodbye…"

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well Jesse is being taken to where Haou and Johan are at and Jaden has some of his memories back but is sad to hear that he wouldn't be able to see his friends, so much drama!**

 **How will the first reunion between Johan and Jesse will be? What of Jim and the others? Jaden is taken but now Jesse as well! Oh so much…**

 **Found out in the next re-edited!**


	4. Chapter 4 (Re-Edited)

**(Re-Edited**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)**

 **Beta Reader: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

-Dark World Dimension, Haou's stronghold-

Haou was looking outside on his balcony while Johan was leaning onto the wall with his eyes closed.

The two were about to head over to the western village as Haou's army was already waiting for them. The troops were able to weaken the front defense before surrounding the village and making sure that no one would escape from there.

Though Haou's mind wasn't really on the incoming battle, but rather on his little brother. He wished that he could have stay behind to watch over him, but he couldn't as he was needed here.

 _'Maybe I can return when these battle is over and Johan can take over of the southern village,'_ thought Haou.

His thoughts were interrupted by some rather loud shouting that was heading towards his office. Haou looked over at Johan who merely shrugged in reply.

That's when Sky Scout came inside the room with a boy over his shoulders before tossing him onto the ground.

"Oi, what was that for?!"

Sky Scout ignored him as he bowed to Haou. "My king, I have brought the boy that could be young Lord Jesse."

Haou narrowed his golden eyes while Johan stared down at the young bluenette.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" wondered Jesse before turning over his head and gasped. "J-Jaden?! Is that you?! And-And why does that guy look like me?!"

Haou frowned while Johan smirked.

"Good work Sky, continue with your patrol," said Haou.

Sky Scout bowed once again, "Before I leave my Lord, you should know that a few humans were accompanying this boy. What should I do with them?"

"If they don't cause me problems then leave them be," said Haou, coldly.

Sky Scout nodded before leaving the three alone.

Jesse had a confused look on his face before getting up from the ground and looking over at Haou. "Hey Jaden, what's going on here? Why are they calling you 'king'? I thought that this Haou guy was their king or something. And what is the deal with that guy next to you?"

Johan couldn't hold it anymore and led out a huge laughter.

"Dear little brother, you are still the same annoying but curious little boy I have known….good to finally have you back."

Jesse blinked his eyes a bit before having a shock look on his face.

"W-What?!"

"Johan, take your brother to the healer here and see if she can unlock his missing memories," said Haou before grabbing his helmet. "Met me at the stables once you are done."

Johan smirked, "Of course Haou, come on little brother. Let's visit Hysteric Fairy to see what she can do with that amnesia of yours."

Jesse didn't have a chance to say anything when the older bluenette picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder. "O-Oi, I'm not a bag to be tossed around!" snapped Jesse before trying to break free. "A-And let me go! Let me go!"

Haou stared at Jesse before smirking. "Still loud as ever I see…I will see you soon, Johan."

Johan nodded as he watched Haou leave before he went the other way around the hallway. The whole time, Jesse tried to break free but no luck.

They arrived to a double door and inside was a few dark attributes duel monsters and fairy types around. Johan simply ignored them and walked up to a private room and tossed Jesse onto the bed.

"Oi, what did I say about the tossing business?!" shouted Jesse.

Johan gave him a look before a woman with blue hair with a halo on top and wearing glasses came in. She had a blue jacket and shirt, black stockings and blue shoes. She was carrying a book and had white wings on her back.

"Lord Johan, what can I do for you?" asked Hysteric Fairy.

"As you can see, my little brother has been found but he doesn't remember anything," explained Johan. "I want you to see if you can recover his missing memories."

Hysteric Fairy adjusted her glasses, "Mm. I believe I can but it will take some time, is that alright with you my Lord?"

"That's fine. Haou and I will be going after the western village that has a few followers of the Light of Destruction," said Johan. "Afterwards, within a day or two, we will be attacking the southern village."

"Very well, leave everything to me my Lord," said Hysteric Fairy.

Johan nodded his head but just as he was about to leave, Jesse stopped him.

"Oi, where do you think you are going? You haven't told me what's going on here!"

Hysteric Fairy stared before smirking. "Even after twelve years and young Jesse is still a curious little boy."

Johan nodded before seeing Hysteric Fairy send some sleeping powder to Jesse's direction. The young bluenette's eyes dropped a bit before slumping onto the bed.

 _'At least Jaden won't be alone now,'_ thought Johan before leaving the infirmary wing.

-Oasis Dimension, Jaden's room-

Jaden sighed sadly while watching the sun go down from the sky and Winged Kuriboh was sitting on top of his head.

He was currently wearing a long black silk coat with white trimmings, a crimson cape with a dark blue clasp, black pants, and brown shoes. Apparently, this was what his brother wore when he was around 15. Nothing much changed it would seem except for the white, with gold trimmings on his new outfit.

"Kuri?"

Jaden smiled softly before petting his partner's head. "Don't get me wrong, pal. I'm happy to finally be home but…it saddens me that I wouldn't be able to see my friends again."

"Kuri…"

Winged Kuriboh rubbed his soft fur onto Jaden's cheek before purring a bit. The brunette sighed, knowing that his little friend was only trying to cheer him up as he did during the times before.

But this time, it didn't work.

Jaden just grabbed the small flying fur ball and went back inside just as Aqua came in with a tray of food.

"Now I didn't know what you like, so I asked the cook to make what Haou would eat when he was young," said Aqua as she set down the tray of food. "Afterwards, I can show you around the castle so you can walk a bit as you have been in bed for the past two days."

Jaden nodded his head.

"If we have time, maybe we can ride around the castle grounds for a bit," said Aqua with a smile. "You would beg your brother to take you out on his stallion."

"I…rode a horse when I was five?" asked Jaden in disbelief.

"Well not really," explained Aqua. "Haou would have you sit in front of him. The same with Johan to his little brother, Jesse. The four of you would race around the castle grounds before your brother had to go to his lessons."

"I see," said Jaden before looking at the tray of food. "Is…Is that...fried shrimp?!"

"Oh yes, Haou would eat them after his lessons or as a side dish," answered Aqua with a smile. "But what he enjoys the most is dark chocolate pudding."

Jaden eyes brightened.

"No way! I love fried shrimp and dark chocolate pudding is my favorite."

"You don't say, young prince," said Aqua before giggling. "I guess you and your older brother have some things in common."

Jaden smiled before frowning, "Will…he allow me to continue to attend Duel Academy? I only need one more year to finish."

Aqua thought for a moment, "You can try to ask, but don't have your hopes up, my prince. Your brother really wants to keep you safe."

"I understand but…I made awesome friends back at Duel Academy," said Jaden before looking down. "We went through so much already…"

Aqua smiled, "How about while we eat, you can tell me all about your friends? They sound quite loyal to you my prince."

Jaden looked up and had a huge smile on his face.

-Dark World Dimension-

"Well, it looks like luck is on our side this time mates," said Jim as he looked around. "This place is calling Dark World."

"Not to mention there were a few dark attributes roaming around here," said Axel.

"So any clues where to find Haou's army?" wondered Chazz before smacking Ojama Yellow away from his face. "I told you! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry boss, but this place creeps me out," said Yellow.

"Well, we better be careful," said Alexis as she looked over the horizon. "This place looks larger than the last dimension we were in. We could end up getting lost easily."

"Right," murmured Jim. "Come on let's go see if this place has some kind of village to restock our supplies."

Everyone nodded and stayed close to Jim and Axel.

"I just hope we can find Jaden and Jesse," said Syrus. "I'm really starting to miss them."

"You're not the only one, Private," said Hassleberry with a sigh. "But how in Sam Hill are we getting back home after finding the sarge and Jesse?"

"Bastion is slowly working on a plan with Tania," said Alexis. "That's why he stayed behind. He'll come, looking for us once he is done researching with Tania."

"…Right. Must have slipped my mind," murmured Hassleberry.

"I just hope we can find them soon," said Atticus as he looked around. "This place harbors too much darkness for my taste."

"And we will," said Jim as he turned around to them. "Though it would be best if we go ask questions about this Haou person and why he's attacking them. Once we find a village that is."

"Sounds like a plan, Jim," said Hassleberry as everyone agreed.

The group walked until they saw a stone village being attacked by a bunch of dark attributes. Jim and Atticus activated their duel disks and summoned their ace monsters to defend the villagers.

Axel and Chazz went and joined the fight on the left side, Syrus and Hassleberry went to the right side while Alexis helped out the villagers.

"Retreat!" shouted Mechanicalchaser. "All of you will fall just like the others! You hear me! The Supreme King will hear about this!"

"Okay, I'm starting to hate this Haou guy more and more," said Alexis as she helped an elderly woman stand up. "What is his motive for attacking innocent people and duel monster spirits?"

"He's a man that has no heart or emotions. Burgundy is my name, and I thank you for helping us with them. This was their second attack this week."

"Holy Sam Hill…you're tall and buff," said Hassleberry while Syrus hid behind him.

Burgundy laughed, warmly, "Come and rest up, fellow fighters. We have plenty of food to go around."

"We appreciate it. Thank you, Burgundy. The name's Jim and the crocodile behind me is Shirley."

"Axel and these are our friends Syrus, Hassleberry, Alexis, Chazz and Atticus."

Burgundy nodded his head before guiding them inside where the wounded were being treated and resting. They came to a table and took a seat.

"May I ask why all of you are out in the open? Not many would go traveling nowadays…not since the day the Supreme King started attacking his neighboring dimensions a few years back."

"So wait, you have been at war with this Haou person for years?" asked Jim in disbelief.

"That is correct young man. Hello, the name is Claret," said the duel monster spirit, Spirit of the Harp with a warm smile.

"How long?" asked Axel.

Burgundy had a grim look, "It's been like this since his Father passed away when Haou was 13 and the boy was crowned King. At first we didn't think anything of it as he was just a young boy, but we were wrong."

Claret looked down, "He came out of nowhere with his small army and began attacking the villages in different dimensions. He showed no emotions with those golden eyes of his when he burned down a village or killed someone."

"Do you know what his reason for attacking was?" asked Atticus.

Burgundy shook his head, "Not me but the three Dancing Fairies might have an idea. They were able to get near the young King and could hear him murmuring to himself, 'Where is he? Where could he be?' That was all they heard."

"He's looking for someone?" questioned Alexis.

"Just like how we are looking for our friends," said Jim.

"Who are you looking for?" wondered Claret.

"Two boys, Jaden and Jesse," replied Axel as he took out two pictures of them and show it. "Jaden was first taken and not too long ago, Jesse was taken by a winged beast named Sky Scout when we first arrived."

Burgundy and Claret looked at the pictures before widen their eyes in shock.

"Burgundy…they-they look like…"

"Yes, no doubt about it I'm afraid."

Jim narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean? Have you seen them in Haou's army?"

Burgundy shook his head, "No, not in the army but…your friends, they look just like Haou and his personal knight, Johan. The only difference I see are the eyes and of course the height but everything else…the resemblance is uncanny."

Jim and the others looked at one another in shock.

-Haou's stronghold-

"You're heading back?" asked Johan as Haou summoned his Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy.

"There's nothing more than I can do around here," replied Haou. "Report back after dealing with the Southern Village. If there are any followers of the Light of Destruction, kill them and capture those who get in your way."

Johan nodded, "Very well, I will see you soon. By then, Jesse will have his memoires."

Haou nodded before smirking, "Good luck watching your little brother once he's awake."

Johan blinked a bit before realizing what his best friend meant.

"W-Wait maybe – can you take him with you?"

For the first time in twelve years, Haou laughed before taking off with Infernal Prodigy. "Sorry Johan, but he is your responsibility, not mine!"

Johan sighed before smiling a bit. This was the first time that he had seen his best friend let out a true smile and warm laughter. That's when he made a face before slapping his forehead.

 _'I just hope he is not too much trouble when he wakes up…I might just have him stay in my_ _commander room. I highly doubt he has ever seen a bloody war.'_

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well…what do you think of Johan and Jesse's reunion? I say it was pretty good, don't you think? A bit jumpy for Jesse's part but who can blame him, right?**

 **Not only that but Jim and the others found out that their missing friends look just like Haou and Johan but the question is, why?**

 **Also, Haou is returning back to his castle where the young King will finally meet Jaden after twelve years of separation. Oh wonder who their reunion is going to be?**

 **Find out next re-edited!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Re-Edited)

**(Re-Edited August 15, 2017)**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)**

 **Beta Reader: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

-Oasis Dimension, Haou's castle: Library-

Jaden was currently looking at a book about the twelve different dimensions that were out there. So far he had read about the Desert, Wasteland, Skyland, and Dark World dimensions.

 _'Dark World…that is where my brother is at right now,'_ thought Jaden before closing the book.

He was sitting right by at a window where he could see the village in the far off distance.

"Man," said Jaden as he making a face. "There's got to be something to do around here! I can't believe Aqua left me here in the library while she had to go to the market in town. Got any ideas pal?"

Winged Kuriboh looked at him before jumping up and down and signaled Jaden to follow him. The brunette shrugs his shoulders before going after his small partner.

The winged duel monster spirit took him outside to the training grounds where young recruits were being trained to duel or how to wield a sword.

"I guess dueling is really important here," murmured Jaden as Winged Kuriboh landed on top of his head. "Do you want me to learn how to fight?"

"Kuri! Kuri!"

Jaden laughed, nervously, "Pal, you get crazy ideas sometimes. Me? Learning how to fight? I never even held any weapon before let alone a sword…they look kind of heavy."

"You have no idea how right you are."

Jaden jumped a bit before turning his head to see his older brother standing not too far from him. He had taken his helmet off but was still clad in his armor.

"H-Haou…y-you're back," stuttered Jaden. "Um…where is um Johan?"

"Still in the Dark Dimension," replied Haou. "He will come back once he deals with the Southern Village there."

Jaden frowned.

Aqua had told him all of what had been happening for the past twelve years; besides trying to find him, his older brother had been fighting and killing off any Light of Destruction followers in the different dimensions.

"Well…I'm glad you're back," said Jaden as he bit his lip. Without a second thought, the young brunette hugged his brother's waist, "It's great to see you again, big brother."

Haou stood there for a second before wrapping his arms around his younger brother. The older brunette could hear Jaden crying, silently.

"Come on, let's head inside. I need to get rid of this armor," said Haou softly.

Jaden nodded his head before letting go of his brother's waist and grabbing onto his brother's hand. Just like back when he was five years old.

Haou smiled a bit as he guided his brother to his room where he took off the black armor and changed into some clean clothes.

Jaden was sitting on Haou's bed, holding onto Winged Kuriboh.

"So how long ago did you wake up?" asked Haou as he finished changing.

"Um not too long ago," replied Jaden before smiling. "Aqua and Lily said that my back is all healed up which why they allowed me to walk around the castle."

"That's good to hear…where is Aqua?" asked Haou as he sat next to his brother.

"She said something about going to the marketplace because she was running out of healing herbs," replied Jaden.

Haou nodded before realizing something. "We need to get you some new clothes as you can't always borrow my old ones."

Jaden made a face. "I'd rather use your old clothes then go clothes shopping."

Haou chuckled, "True but I don't picture you wearing dark clothes little brother. If memory serves me, you favor the color red."

Jaden blushed a bit, "Mm…you're right about that. So, when do we go?"

Haou smirked, "Follow me."

Jaden followed Haou through a series of hallways until they reached two glass-like doors. When Haou opened the doors, Jaden could see different fabrics, lining, and measurements everywhere.

"Mary, are you here?" called out Haou.

A woman with long blond hair and had light blue eyes came out. She was wearing a blue vest, a long white shirt and brown shoes.

"Oh! Your majesty and Prince Jaden, what a pleasure seeing you here," said Mary with a curtsy. "What can I do for you my King and young Prince?"

"My brother needs a new wardrobe, Mary," replied Haou before looking over to Jaden. "This is Mary, Jaden. Back then, she was the apprentice of the last tailor before she took over the position a few years back."

Mary giggled, "It's great to have you back, Prince Jaden though it's quite strange seeing you wearing your brother's old dark clothes. Naturally, you show such brightness, not like the King."

Haou glared at her but didn't say anything.

Mary rolled her eyes, "Well then, Prince Jaden, would you mind coming up here and stand on the stool so we can begin."

Jaden nodded and step forward before being told to lift up his arms while Haou took a seat nearby. At first, it wasn't that bad but about 30 minutes, Jaden's arms were getting tired.

"Are we done yet?" asked Jaden.

"Almost, my Prince," murmured Mary before taking another measurement. "Just like the King, you two don't seem to like getting your measurements done for some odd reason."

Haou glared, "Because it's a waste of time, Mary…and you know why I hate taking my measurements."

"Oh, that happened five years ago, can't you just let that go already," said Mary as she was taking Jaden's right arm measurements.

This caught Jaden's attention. "What happened?"

Mary giggled while Haou turned his head around to hide that he was blushing a bit.

"Your brother was getting rather impatient and moved when one of the other assistants was using the pins to hold onto the gold trimmings and got stuck in the process."

Haou gritted his teeth, "…it was Charlotte's fault – she didn't warn me that she was about to use that blasted pin!"

Mary rolled her eyes before clapping her hands. "All done young Prince, I will have everything ready in two days but I will have a few sets of clothes ready for you to wear soon. Would you like to have them all in red?"

Jaden sighed in relief as he finally dropped his hands before thinking. "Um…red and white with a bit of black I guess."

"I'll see what I can do, young Prince," said Mary.

Haou got up and walked up to his brother. "I'll have someone pick up the finished clothes later," said the older brunette before guiding his younger brother out of the room rather quickly.

"Wait! My King is it not your time to – and he's gone" said Mary before shaking her head. "I guess I have to get Aqua to bring him here again."

Meanwhile Haou slowed down his pace before looking down at his brother. Jaden looked at him rather confused.

"I…really don't like being in that room. Now any ideas what you want to do before lunch? I have nothing scheduled until Johan returns from the Dark World."

Jaden thought for a moment before grinning. "Horseback riding! Aqua showed me how to ride one and I want to see if I can beat you in a race!"

Haou had a playful smirk on his face. "Ah I see that Aqua has told you my racing days when I was 18, correct?"

Jaden nodded his head excitedly as he waited for his brother's reply.

Haou sighs before smiling, warmly, "Alright, one race little brother, as you are just a beginner, and maybe I can help you on how to ride."

Jaden grinned, happily and dragged his brother towards the stables. Haou ordered the stableman to get their horses ready. Haou's horse was a black stallion while Jaden's was white.

The two brunette's raced around the castle grounds while a few staff members and duel monsters were watching the race with a grin in their faces.

The staff vows to protect the young Prince this time around as they enjoyed having their King happy once again rather than that cold and emotionless persona.

-Dark World Dimension, Infirmary-

Jesse slowly woke up and sat up from the bed before rubbing his head.

"W-What happened?" he murmured before looking around. The room was unfamiliar to him...then it hit him – he was trying to find Jaden, his friends coming along with him and…and remembering who he really was.

"Now I know why I can see duel monster spirits," murmured Jesse before getting out of bed. He was alone in the room and there was not much to see aside from the balcony to his left. Jesse got up and walked out to see what was going on outside. There were a bunch of dark attributes roaming around the stronghold. "Haou's sure got some followers," he murmured.

"Most of the stronger warriors are not here, they're near the Southern Village entrance."

Jesse freaked out and turned around to see his older brother standing at the doorway. "D-Don't do that, Johan! You scared the living crap out of me!" he cried.

Johan laughed before placing his hand onto Jesse's shoulder.

"Glad to have you back, little brother. Come on, I have a feeling you don't want to stay here any longer but stay close, understood?"

Jesse nodded before following Johan out of the infirmary before noticing something.

"Where is Haou?" he asked.

"Mm...Oh, he headed back to the Oasis Dimension," replied Johan. "He felt like he wasn't needed here so he left me in charge while he went back to take care of Jaden."

Jesse widened his eyes, "J-Jaden?! You found him?! Is he alright? What about his back?"

"Easy there little brother," said Johan as he stopped walking. "Yes, we did find him or rather Harpie Lady did. I am not sure about his back but the last time I asked Haou, he said that it was healing so by the time we return to the castle, he should be all healed up."

Jesse let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…so when are we going back?"

"Once I deal with the Southern Village, the fools are trying to fight us," replied Johan before sighing. "They don't realize that they are defending followers of the Light of Destruction."

"Wait a moment! Is that what you've been doing? Only killing off those who are followers of the Light? Nothing more?" asked Jesse.

Johan nodded, "That's right and so far, we have killed off over 50 people and duel monsters that had that Light in them."

"Shouldn't you like tell the villagers why you're attacking? I mean they're all thinking wrong about you and Haou," said Jesse.

Johan sighed and shook his head. "If we did, then it would give the Light followers a chance to escape and find another village to hide in. Haou thought it would be best to attack then explain afterwards to the survivors."

"If you put it that way, it doesn't sound entirely terrible what you guys are doing," said Jesse before panicking. "Brother, my friends came along with me to find Jaden but I got separated by them. Do you know if any of your troops has encountered teenagers with duel disks?"

Johan was about to respond when one of Haou's elites, Guardian of the Labyrinth, came to him.

"Lord Johan, we can't seem to go forth onto the southern village as they gained some new duelists to fight for their cause," reported the guardian.

Johan narrowed his eyes, "New fighters…this is troublesome, indeed."

"New…duelists..." murmured Jesse before walking up to him. "Tell me if one of those duelists has a crocodile strap behind his back!"

"Who are you to be asking me questions like that, you human filth?" sneered the guardian.

Johan glared at the duel spirit before stepping forward and grabbing hold of his neck.

"That human filth you are referring to is my little brother and he asked you a fucking question," said Johan, darkly before tossing him to the ground. "Now answer before you test my patience, solider!"

"Y-Your brother – f-forgive me my lord I-I didn't – ah right um the duelists," stuttered Guardian of the Labyrinth as he got up from the ground. "Y-Yes one of the new duelists did have a crocodile strap on his back and had one of his eyes covered with bandages."

"Jim!" said Jesse before looking over at his brother. "My friends are there! Please let me get them out of there."

"If only I could," Johan replied. "But Haou said if they ever interfere, they are to be captured."

"No please, let me go and get them away from the fight," begged Jesse before looking down. "They…They are not just my friends but Jaden's as well."

Johan pinched his nose before sighing.

"…five minutes, if they are not out of the village by then, they will be captured, understood?"

Jesse nodded, "I understand brother."

Johan nodded before looking to the guardian. "Get the troops ready and head to the Southern Village for one final battle. This time kill anyone that gets in your way, understood?"

Guardian nodded, "Yes sir!"

"And here I thought I get to know you better," murmured Johan. "Looks like this will be your first mission little brother, be careful and whatever you do – don't step foot into the village at all, understood?"

Jesse bit his lip, "Yes brother…"

"Come I believe they place your duel disk to my command room," said Johan.

The younger bluenette followed his brother to his room where he was giving his duel disk back.

"Jesse, be warn as summoning a duel monster outside of a duel, takes a lot of energy from the owner," explained Johan, seriously.

Jesse nodded his head before summoning Sapphire Pegasus and flew to the direction where the Southern Village was at.

Throughout the trip, Jesse was feeling slight guilty on what he was going to do but he had to make sure none of his friends were captured. He also knew that it would upset Jaden if any of their friends were hurt.

 _'Please forgive me guys, but what Haou is doing is not entirely wrong,'_ thought Jesse as he landed nearby. _'Alright…here goes…'_

Meanwhile Burgundy and Jim were getting ready to defend the main gates when Syrus came running towards them.

"Jim, good news! Ojama Yellow says that he might have spotted Jesse!" informed Syrus.

"You sure?" asked Jim as Syrus nodded.

Jim smiled before looking over to his new friend. "Burgundy…"

"Go! Find your friend, but be careful! It can be a trap from Haou's men," warned Burgundy before going to the main gates of the village.

Jim and the others went outside of the village where they saw familiar duel monster spirit. It was Ruby Carbuncle who ran away from them.

They chased after her for a few more minutes when they heard someone familiar.

"Ruby, there you are! Don't run off like that!"

"Jesse!"

The bluenette grinned and waved to them. "Hey guys, long time no see!"

 **-Break Line-**

 **Haou and Johan are reunited to their little brothers after twelve years of separation. Who know that Haou could smile? And what is Jesse going to do to stop Jim and the others? Why does he feel guilty?**

 **Wait?! Who is that mysterious stranger?**

 **Find out next re-edited!**


	6. Chapter 6 (Re-Edited)

**(Re-Edited August 15, 2017)**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)**

 **Beta Reader: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

-Oasis Dimension, Haou's castle-

Jaden was eating his lunch while his brother was looking over some reports that Guardian Baou brought in, one in particular being about a mysterious man being spotted near Sapphire Lake.

Haou sighed in annoyance as he knew that he had to investigate the situation, but he couldn't just leave his younger brother alone and he certainly couldn't bring him along.

"Is something wrong Haou?" asked Jaden as he gave a fried shrimp to Winged Kuriboh.

"In a way, Jaden," replied Haou. "Some villagers have spotted a mysterious man camping by the lake and they find it strange. He could have went to the Bar Inn and rented a room but he didn't."

"So…you have to go and find out about it?" said Jaden asked.

Haou nodded.

The young brunette looked down sadly, "Oh…I-I can't come with?"

"I'm sorry Jaden but no," said Haou as he got up. "Your appearance is still being kept secret from the villagers until the time is right to announce it to them."

Jaden sighed, sadly, "Alright, but what am I going to do when you are out? Aqua said that she needs to train a few priestesses and wouldn't be back until later tonight."

Haou thought for a moment, "Why not accompany Lily for today?"

Jaden smiled, "Sweet, do you know where she could be at?"

"I believe at the Infirmary wing," said Haou before pulling on his crimson cape. "Come on, I'll take you over there before I leave."

Jaden nodded before removing the napkin from his neck and following his brother and Guardian Baou to the infirmary. The place was quite empty as so far no one had been injured or sick for the past few years.

"Ella, where are you?" shouted Haou.

A woman with long green gown, long blond hair and has blue skin came out. Jaden widen his eyes as he could see it was the duel monster spirit of Mystical Elf.

"Yes my King? Oh Prince Jaden, what an honor to finally meet you," said Ella as she curtsied.

"I have to depart soon so I need someone to watch over my little brother," said Haou. "You and Lily will be given the task just for today as Aqua is training the new priestesses."

Ella smiled, "It will be an honor to watch over the young Prince and not too worry, he will be in good hands. Anything specific I must avoid doing?"

Haou placed his hand on Jaden's shoulder.

"Don't go outside and if you can, teach him a bit of healing magic while he is here."

Ella nodded, "Very well, come young Prince. There is much to teach you about healing so let's go and find young Lily."

Jaden nodded before walking over to her.

"This situation shouldn't take too long," said Haou. "I will be back soon. Winged Kuriboh keep an eye open."

"Kuri! Kuri!" said Kuriboh before settling on top of Jaden's hair.

"Hey, don't use my head as a watch tower!" said Jaden as he tried to get his small partner off his head. "Come on Kuriboh!"

Haou chuckled a bit before leaving the infirmary and left the castle with Guardian Baou and Skull Knight.

Jaden watched a few healing spells from Ella and Lily, who was at the storage when they found her. She was making sure they had plenty of medicines and healing paste for the army's return.

"You think I have healing magic?" wondered Jaden as he looked down at his hands.

"Most likely," replied Ella. "Even though the King has the power of Gentle of Darkness, he still has some healing magic."

"Really? So…um how does this work?" asked Jaden.

"Let me bring someone so they can help us," said Ella before looking over to the nurse fairy. "Lily, can you get started on explaining to the young Prince on how to release his magic?"

Lily nodded before sitting down next to Jaden.

"Alright, close your eyes and focus your energy into finding the core inside of your soul. Once you feel a warm feeling, stay focused on it before opening your eyes."

Jaden nodded, but before he could try out it out, the doors flew open and in raced a stranger who had Ella by the neck.

"L-Lily, take the Prince and go!" shrieked Ella before being tossed to a wall and knocked out.

"Mistress Ella!" shouted Lily before grabbing Jaden's hand and shielded him. "W-Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"…the boy – hand over the boy!"

The fairy nurse bit her lip before glaring over to the trespasser. "Get out! Get the hell out! How you did even get in?!"

"Stop talking!" shouted the man. "I will make that dark bastard suffer! My friends – my family! He will pay and what better way than to hurt something that he holds dear!"

Lily gritted her teeth while Jaden widen his eyes as he see a light forming around the stranger's body.

 _'Just like Sartorius when he was being controlled by that spirit of the Light of Destruction,'_ thought Jaden.

"You are not going to hurt the Prince! I won't allow it!" shouted Lily.

Winged Kuriboh flew to the man's face and scratched him.

"Ah! Why you little fur ball!" snapped the man before hitting Kuriboh. "Get out of my way, you pest! Now hand over that brat!"

"Kuriboh!" said Jaden.

Lily summoned her needle shot and threw it towards the trespasser.

Jaden took the opportunity and dashed over to his partner. The brunette picked up his fallen friend. "Are you ok, pal?"

"Kuri – KURI!"

"Jaden, look out!" shouted Lily.

The brunette turned around before getting hit in the cheek. Jaden fell to the floor and looked around, slightly dazed from the punch before getting picked up by his throat. Jaden was held up in the air and was gasping for oxygen. The man was practically choking the young brunette.

"I have you brat," murmured the man before taking out a knife and running it near Jaden's cheek. "I have something special for you."

Jaden whimpered as he felt the cold knife and was having trouble breathing. The brunette was trying to kick and get the stranger to lose his grip, but lack of oxygen was making Jaden weaker.

Jaden's hands slowly dropped down and his vision was starting to lose focus before the man let go and dropped Jaden roughly onto the floor. The brunette winced a bit as his ankle twisted wrong before his vision turned dark.

"Jaden!" shouted Lily. The nurse fairy was about to summon another needle shot when suddenly chains appeared and wrapped around her. "Ah!"

Lily fall onto the floor as the stranger smirked before grabbing hold onto Jaden and tossed him over his shoulders. He pocket the trap card, Shadow spell before dashing out of the infirmary.

"N-No," murmured Lily. She couldn't protect Jaden as she promised before noticing someone was missing. "Winged Kuriboh?"

Meanwhile, the man ran throughout the hallways to find a way out. He took a few hallways before finding the door he used to sneak in but before he could go any further, a maid spotted him and screamed.

"Help! Trespasser! And he has the young Prince!"

The guards came storming in and held up their swords to him. A few had some duel monster spirits summoned.

"Unhand the Prince and your sentence might be lessened!"

The man smirked before placing a half-conscious Jaden in front of him, and twisted the brunette's arm before placing his knife near his neck. "Move or I will just kill the brat right here!" shouted the trespasser before pushing his knife deep into Jaden's neck. "Now!"

The guards grit their teeth before lowering their weapons when they saw blood coming down from Jaden. Suddenly all of them widened their eyes in fear which confused the man.

He was about to make a comment about that when he suddenly felt a dark aura coming behind him. The man slowly turned around to see Haou glaring at him with his bright golden eyes.

"Get your filthy hands off of my brother!"

Out of nowhere, the man's anger turned into fear and caused him to drop his knife. With the little strength Jaden had, he bit down hard onto the man's arm.

"Aaagghh! Why you little brat!" shouted the stranger before throwing him against the wall. "How dare you bite me?!"

Haou's golden eyes flashed before dashing over to the man and pushed him away from his younger brother. He swiftly took out his black sword and slashed at the man's chest.

The man screamed and backed away a bit before falling over onto his back. He was about to get up and attempt an escape, but Haou had his sword pointed directly at his neck.

"Don't. You. Dare. Move."

The man had fear in his eyes as he could feel the dark pressure coming from the young King.

"Guardian Baou take this foul trash to the dungeons!" ordered Haou, angrily.

Baou nodded before grabbing the attacker and taking him to await his brutal fate.

Haou sighed before dashing over to his brother where Ella and Lily were there with him. He bends down to see the bruise onto his little brother's cheek and the slight cut onto his neck.

"Ella, how is he?"

Ella sighed before biting her lip. "I believe his ankle is sprained and his arm is twisted, but I believe I will be able to heal it."

"Do what you can Ella," said Haou, softly before getting up.

"M-My King, please forgive us for not protecting your brother," said Lily, sadly.

"It was not your fault, but it is the fault of the guards who should have been paying attention!" snapped Haou before glaring at them. "Tell me! What is your pathetic excuse allowing that low life bastard entering the castle?!"

The guards shook nervously before bowing to Haou.

"T-There is no excuse my K-King," stammered one, "P-Please forgive us-us for not p-protecting the castle p-properly. We-We will take any p-punishment you s-see fit, my King."

Haou glared at them before looking over to Skull Knight. "Take these fools to the holding prison cells and wait for me there. I first need to deal with that trespasser."

Skull Knight bowed, "Of course my King. Come you dunderheads!"

The guards got up and followed the elite to their punishments.

Haou sighed before seeing Ella picking up Jaden carefully. He walked over to them before placing his hand on his younger brother's head.

"Watch him," murmured Haou before summoning his trusted monster. "Inferno Wing will stay with you until I return from the dungeons."

Ella nodded, "Thank you my King, come on Lily let's go."

"R-Right," said Lily before following her teacher back to the infirmary.

Ella placed Jaden into bed, where she and Lily worked on healing the young brunette's injuries. The bruise on his cheek and his slight cut on his neck were healed but the sprained ankle might be a problem.

"Lily, can you get the Arnica lotion for me?" Ella asked.

Lily nodded before going over the storage and grabbing the salve. She bit her lip before walking over to her mistress and handed her the salve.

"I wonder…what kind of torture Haou is going to use on that man?"

"Not sure but his punishment will be quite severe," replied Ella before the two heard a loud scream. "Looks like it started."

Lily sighed before taking a seat by Jaden's left side and grabbing hold of his hand.

Meanwhile, Haou was glaring down at the trespasser. The older brunette was leaning against the wall while holding a glass of red wine.

"P-Please…I-I've learned my lesson. Please…have mercy, m-my King!"

The prisoner had sharp spears wedged into his shoulders and legs, causing his limbs to become numb from the blood loss.

Haou frowned, "Begging will get you nowhere, you bastard – Skull Knight! Get the Heretic's fork, now! Have him chained up and…leave the spears."

Skull Knight nodded before following orders.

Haou watched with amusement as the trespasser screamed in agony while the troops chained him up. That's when Skull Knight came in with a metal with two opposed bi-pronged forks that was attached to a belt.

"N-No please! I beg of you m-my King!"

Skull Knight walked over to Haou and handed him the metal device. Haou placed his drink on a nearby table before walking over to the hanging prisoner and placed the metal device onto the stranger's neck.

He winced from the piercing prongs that were under his chain and sternum.

"P-Please…Haou – your majesty! Please spare me!"

Haou gritted his teeth before grabbing the stranger's chin. "Why should I? You threatened my little brother's life! Why should I spare you, you low life bastard?!"

"P-Please…have mercy…your majesty…"

Haou stared at him before letting go of the stranger's chin and turned to Skull Knight. "Leave him with no food and water for two days. Throughout those days, pour boiling oil where the spears are impaled."

"Very well," said Skull Knight. "Anything else, my King?"

"…whip him until he cannot scream any longer," replied Haou before grabbing his wine and left the dungeon chamber.

Skull Knight smirked before grabbing a leather whip and started whipping the stranger. The screams of the man could be heard ever so clearly.

Haou simply ignored it and marched up to the infirmary where inside Lily and Ella were by Jaden's side while Inferno Wing was by the entrance.

"How is he Ella?" asked Haou as he called back his trusted spirit.

"He's alright though, he won't be able to use his ankle for some time," replied Ella. "But what worries me is the young Prince's mental condition. He might be slight jumpy and nervous."

Haou sighed, "Right, I'm just glad that Winged Kuriboh got to me before that bastard made off with him."

"So that's where he went," said Lily. "He tried to protect Jaden but was struck down easily by that man. I would have never thought that the small spirit would go and find you."

Haou smiled ever so slightly before taking Winged Kuriboh's card from his deck.

"He appeared out of nowhere when I was heading back to the castle. I was somehow able to understand him on what happened before leading me to where the bastard was."

"Smart little spirit," murmured Lily.

"You're not the only one impressed," murmured Haou before picking up his sleeping brother. "Have my supper delivered to my chambers. I'll be eating there tonight."

Ella nodded and watched the king leave the room, holding his brother protectively.

-Dark World Dimension, Haou's stronghold-

Johan was watching the troops returning from the success attack on the southern village.

They found almost all of the villagers were followers of the Light of Destruction. There were only a few normal humans and duel spirits that were fighting against him.

John felt a bit bad that he had to kill off that decent warrior called Burgundy but he was in the way and was trying to protect a Light follower. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his brother coming towards him.

"Brother!" shouted Jesse as he jumped off of Sapphire Pegasus. "Were you able to find any of those followers of the Light?"

Johan nodded, "We did but sad to say that almost everyone that lived there was a follower. Where did you leave your friends?"

"…somewhere far from the village and blocked the pathway so they wouldn't come near it," answered Jesse before looking down. "I…I had to knock them out and left them by a cliff side."

Johan nodded before summoning his Advance Crystal Sapphire Pegasus and mounting him. Jesse widened his eyes to see a dark version of his Crystal Pegasus.

"Come," Johan said "Let's head back. I need to make sure the troops returns safely and see if we had any survivors. You on the other hand will be going to my office and wait for me there, understood?"

Jesse nodded before following his brother to the stone like castle. Johan went to the entrance while Jesse was escorted to his brother's command room.

"It looks like everyone is accounted for, Lord Johan," reported Chaos Sorcerer. "The survivors are mostly children and one wind attribute spirit."

"Make sure all of them are checked over by the healer," said Johan.

Chaos Sorcerer nodded but just as they were about to go inside, Johan heard some shouting. He turned to see a group of humans with duel disks and angry expressions on their faces.

Johan sighed as he identified them as his little brother's friends.

"Jesse! What's wrong with you, mate? Why are you hanging around with these clowns?" shouted Jim as he grits his teeth. "And where is Jaden?"

Johan tilted his head before smirking a bit. _'They can't see that I'm someone else. I mean sure we do look alike but there is a difference of the eyes and height…oh this is going to be fun.'_

"What clowns? These guys saved me."

"What?! That can't be as those fiends killed off innocent people Jesse!" started Atticus, angrily. "The village was burned down! There was nothing left when we went back after you…knocked us out."

"Yea, what's the deal about that Anderson? Why did you knock us out like that?" snapped Chazz.

Johan stared at them before laughing, "Oh fucking hell, all of you are just too hilarious! But put that aside, I can't disobey Haou's orders now, can I?"

"Haou?" said Jim.

"Y-You met him Jesse?!" said Atticus.

Johan chuckled, darkly, "Met him? I've known him since we were kids…along with my little brother, Jesse."

"What?!"

"Guys, look at his eyes! That's not Jesse!" said Alexis.

"She's right!" said Hassleberry. "This guy has orange eyes and…looks a bit taller as well."

"Where's Jesse and Jaden, you bastard?!" snapped Jim.

Johan glared at them, "That's none of your business. Now leave before you cause more trouble."

"No! The Chazz will not listen to a phony like you!"

"That's right! Now tell us where is Jaden and the real Jesse?" said Axel.

Johan sighed before turning his back on them. He was close onto losing his patience but he doesn't want to duel any of them for the sake of Jaden and Jesse.

"Hey come back!" shouted Jim before activating his duel disk. "If I win then one of your guards has to show us where you are keeping our friends!"

Johan gritted his teeth before activating his duel disk. "Fine, if you wish to die then I will grant you your pathetic wish."

But just as the duel was about to start, a blast between them stop them. Everyone minus Johan covered their eyes from the dust but once it disappeared, Jesse was standing in front of them.

"Guys, what are you doing?" asked Jesse before seeing the active duel disk. "Were you about to duel someone? Don't you remember if you lose a duel here, you die?!"

"Tell that to your look alike," snapped Chazz.

Jesse widened his eyes before looking down sadly. "That look alike is my older brother guys."

"What?!"

Suddenly a few of Johan's men surrounded his friends.

Jesse was about to help them when someone picked him up from his collar shirt. "Hey brother! Put me down! Let my friends go! Please!"

Johan ignored his brother's pleas and told the troops to place the teenagers in a cell. The older bluenette turned his head to Skilled Dark Magician.

"We're heading back first thing tomorrow morning," ordered Johan, coldly.

"Y-Yes my Lord!" said Skilled Dark Magician before teleporting back inside along with the others. They know that tone of voice; Johan was pissed and he could be as ruthless as Haou.

Jesse stayed silent the entire walk to his brother's room where he was tossed into a chair while Johan walked over to the open balcony.

They stayed quiet for about five minutes until Johan spoke.

"…Why?"

Jesse opened his mouth but nothing came out and closed it. He sighs and looked down to the ground. "I…I…they are my friends, Johan. Please, you need to understand that I have to defend them as you would defend Haou."

Johan glared at him, "That's different! Defending Haou is my duty as his personal knight!"

"But you were friends with him since you were kids!" said Jesse as he got up from the seat. "How can you be so thoughtless? What you guys are doing may be in a way right, but it's cruel at the same time!"

Johan grit his teeth before grabbing hold onto Jesse's shirt.

"Cruel…do you know the true meaning of cruel?" murmured Johan before his orange eyes started to glow. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW CRUEL IT WAS TO NOT KNOW THAT YOU WERE ALIVE FOR THE PAST TWELVE YEARS?!"

"J-Johan," said Jesse, softly.

The older bluenette let go of Jesse's shirt before looking down at the ground. "…Sorry."

Jesse bit his lip, "C-Can you at least convince Haou to let them go? It will make Jaden sad if he finds out that his friends were killed off."

Johan sighed, "I will…try my best brother but don't get your hopes up. It was Haou's order that if they interfered, they were to be captured."

Jesse looked down, "Right."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat before heading off to bed," said Johan. "We need to wake up early tomorrow."

Jesse nodded before following his brother out of his room.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Oh, Haou wasn't happy that Jaden was almost taken away from him again. That trespasser is going to suffer for the next few days before his timely death, don't you think?**

 **Let's hope Jaden is alright after all of this…oh, wait…Jaden is practically light so I guess not – Don't worry Jay, you have your big brother to protect you!**

 **But what is Jesse going to do about Jim and the others? Is he able to get them out of the cell or are they going to suffer like any other of Haou's prisoners?**

 **Find out in the next re-edited!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Re-Edited)

**(Re-Edited August 15, 2017)**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)**

 **Beta Reader: The3vilFighter  
Co-writer: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

-Oasis Dimension, Haou's chamber-

Haou was looking over at some paperwork about taxes when he heard his brother screaming. The older brunette dashed inside to his bedchamber to see his brother thrashing around the covers.

"Jaden!" said Haou as he holds onto the younger brunette. "Wake up! Snap out of it, it's just a dream!"

Jaden snapped his eyes open before starting to sob onto his brother's chest. The young brunette was shaking and was holding onto his brother's shirt tightly.

"That man was about to kill me! And I couldn't find you, Haou! He was planning to kill me!"

"Easy there little brother," murmured Haou softly. "You are safe now and no one and I mean no one is going to get you, not when I'm around."

Jaden whimper a bit before slowly falling asleep onto his brother's arms.

Haou watched his younger brother sleep before reposition himself where Jaden was using his legs as a pillow. That's when he recalls a memory when he was a child.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 _ **Young Haou was reading a book as he couldn't fall asleep. The brunette decided to read one of the books that he started not too long ago.**_

 _ **Not too soon, Haou could hear the rain fall and was followed up with thunder and lightning.**_

" _ **That's right," murmured Haou as he got up from his bed. He walked over to his window, "Aqua said there might be a thunderstorm late tonight."**_

 _ **Haou stared at the fallen rain as it was quite soothing for him.**_

 _ **The brunette was about to head back to bed when he spotted a rather small bulge on his bed. Haou sighed knowing what it was. He walked over and uncovered the sheets to find his four year old younger brother, Jaden shaking with tears running down his eyes.**_

" _ **Jaden, what are you doing here?" asked Haou.**_

 _ **The young brunette was about to reply before having a frightened look on his face when thunder and lightning was heard.**_

" _ **Don't let that monster get me! It's coming closer big brother!"**_

 _ **Haou laughed, silently before picking up his little brother and sat onto his bed. He placed Jaden onto his legs and let him use him as a bed.**_

" _ **Trust me little brother, nothing is going to get you. It's not a monster, its thunder and lightning."**_

" _ **B-But why does it sound so loud? And scary? Ah!" wondered Jaden before covering his little face onto his older brother's chest. "Make it go away!"**_

 _ **Haou smiled, softly before hugging his brother. "I can't do that. I can't control the weather but hey, tell you what? You can sleep with me tonight and I'll make sure those scary sounds wouldn't get you."**_

 _ **Jaden looked up before smiling, "Really? You promised that nasty thunder wouldn't get me?"**_

" _ **Promise," replied Haou. "As long as I live, nothing is going to harm you little brother. Now let's get some sleep as tomorrow I will be teaching you on how to ride a horse, ok?"**_

"' _ **kay," replied Jaden before snuggling closer to his older brother. "No one dares to mess with you, big brother."**_

 _ **Haou smiled, sheepishly before the two fallen asleep together.**_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

The older brunette couldn't believe that he had broken his promise all those years ago. He looked down to see his little brother sleeping peaceful like he did when he was younger.

' _This time, I will keep that promise,'_ thought Haou before fallen asleep.

In the morning, Haou carefully removed himself from his younger brother's death grip and changed to a pair of clean clothes. As he was putting on his crimson cape, there was a knock on the door and came in was Aqua.

"Good morning Haou, will you be having breakfast here or at the diner room?"

"Here," replied Haou before looking over to Aqua. "Afterwards, I will be heading out so you'll be watching Jaden with Inferno Wing and Winged Kuriboh."

"Of course," said Aqua, sadly before sighing. "Forgive me Haou…Forgive me for not being here to protect your little brother."

Haou stared at the water priestess before guiding her into his bedchamber where Jaden was fast asleep and Winged Kuriboh was floating right by him.

"For a small duel monster, you have such a fighting spirit," murmured Haou while Aqua giggled a bit. The older brunette sighs, "It's not your fault Aqua. Who would have thought that a Light follower would try to sneak into the castle?"

"But still," said Aqua before lowering her head. "It's been my duty to keep you and your little brother safe. I failed once and I didn't want a repeat."

Haou had a confuse look on his face when he realize that Aqua was taking about his brother's disappearance. He sighed and placed his hand onto Aqua's shoulders, "Forget about it as it all happened in the past and there is nothing to change it."

Aqua was about to protest when Haou stopped her.

"You are more than just our guardian Aqua. You have been like a second Mother to us – to me ever since my Mother passed away. Please…it was those blasted guards for not doing their job."

Aqua's eyes widen before she gives a warm smile to the older brunette. She always viewed the two young princes as her own, ever since she was assigned as their caretaker.

"Well if you would excuse me, let me fetch your breakfast. Is there any specific diet that Ella gave to Jaden?"

"No, he just needs to rest up for a bit," replied Haou.

Aqua nodded, "I think I know what to give him. I'll be back in just a few minutes."

Haou watched Aqua leave his bedchamber before walking over and taking a seat by the double window. He was about to grab a book to read when he heard Winged Kuriboh. He looked over to see the winged creature was trying to wake Jaden up by rubbing his fur against the younger brunette's cheeks.

"Syrus five more minutes," murmured Jaden.

Haou chuckled a bit as he watches the small duel spirit trying to wake Jaden up for about five minutes. Just when Aqua came in with a tray of food, Winged Kuriboh slammed himself onto Jaden's chest.

"Ah! What…Kuriboh?" said Jaden, tiredly before rubbing his eyes. "Why did you have to wake me up like that?"

Winged Kuriboh just rubbed his fur onto Jaden's cheeks before flying over to the food tray.

"Hey! Don't eat without me!" whined Jaden before noticing he was not in his room. He looked around to see that he was in his brother's room.

"Finally to decide to wake up," said Haou before grabbing a fried shrimp. "I bet it was your stomach that woke you up."

Jaden pouts just as his stomach started to growl and his cheeks turn slightly red.

Aqua giggled, "Here Jaden, I have asked the cook to make you some fried shrimp for breakfast. Haou did you really had to steal one of your brother's shrimp?"

"Payback," replied Haou before getting his own breakfast. "He stole a few of mine when we were kids."

Jaden blinked his eyes, "I did?"

Aqua placed her hands onto her hips, "Can't you let that go Haou. Jaden was only four years old at the time."

"Nope," replied Haou before continuing onto his breakfast.

Aqua sighed before noticing that Jaden was about to get up. She walked over to him and placed her hand onto the brunette's shoulder, "You mustn't get up. Your ankle is not fully healed yet."

"Not healed? What are you talking about Aqua?" asked Jaden before removing the bed sheets. The brunette widens his eyes to see that his ankle was bandaged up. "What happened?"

Haou and Aqua looked at each other before the water priestess address to him.

"You don't remember Jaden?"

Jaden looked down to his hands before memories of yesterday came flowing back to him.

Haou leaving to the lake while Ella and Lily watching him, the trespasser kidnapping him and Winged Kuriboh, Ella and Lily getting hurt.

Jaden had a panic look on his face before hugging himself. Haou quickly got up and walked over to his little brother before embracing him.

"Easy there Jaden, he can't hurt you any longer."

The young brunette buried his face onto his older brother's chest while holding onto his black tunic, tightly.

Aqua didn't know what to say but then she heard a knock on the entrance door. She quietly walked out of the bedchambers and opened the door to find Skilled White Magician standing there.

White Magician bowed, "My Lady, I came to inform his majesty about Lord Johan and the southern village."

"I see, very well," said Aqua before leaning over to him. "Be careful on what you say as Haou is still not fully calm yet from yesterday."

Skilled White Magician paled a bit before nodding his head.

Aqua let him into the room and to the bedchambers where they found Haou sitting at the bed while Jaden was eating his breakfast. Winged Kuriboh was perched on top of the younger brunette's head.

White Magician walked over by Haou and gave a bow to him.

"My King, Lord Johan has successfully defeated the southern village in the Dark World and shall be returning tomorrow morning."

Haou nodded, "Were there any survivors?"

"Mostly children and one duel spirit," replied White Magician.

"Very well, is there anything else?" said Haou.

"No my King, that's all," replied White Magician.

"Dismissed," said Haou before getting up. "Have Baou to wait for me at the foyer."

Skilled White Magician nodded before bowing once again and left the room.

"I'll be back, Jaden," said Haou as he placed his hand onto his brother's head. "Don't worry, Aqua and Winged Kuriboh will be there for you…including one of your duel monster in your deck."

Jaden titled his head, "Who?"

Haou chuckled as a duel monster appeared behind him. "I believe you use him quite often before having that Spacian card, Neos."

Jaden widened his eyes, "F-Flame Wingman? No way! That's sweet! How ya doing, pal?"

"Quite all right, Jaden but I'm glad to know that you are alright," replied Flame Wingman before flying over to Inferno Wing.

"I guess he knows his dark version," murmured Haou.

"Dark version?" asked Jaden before remembering something. "That's right! You use a Dark Hero deck, right?"

Haou nodded, "That's right. Now stay put and don't move until I come back."

Jaden sighed, dramatically and nodded his head before watching his brother leave the room. The young brunette grabbed hold onto Winged Kuriboh while having an unsure feeling.

Aqua sighed, trying to think of a way to distract the young prince for the time being. She looked around before spotting the bookshelf and seeing a black leather book.

' _He still has it,'_ thought Aqua before going over to the bookshelf. She picked up the black leather book and walked over to Jaden. "Young prince, I have something to show you," said Aqua, softly. She sat next to him before opening up the leather book, "Or rather looking back some old memories."

Inside there were pictures of his brother and himself but younger.

Jaden was in awe upon seeing the pictures before seeing one picture of his older brother with a boy that had dark blue hair and orange eyes. "Aqua is that Johan?" he asked.

Aqua smiled, "Yes, your brother's personal knight and Jesse's older brother."

Jaden looked back to the picture, "He's doesn't smile much, does he?"

Aqua giggled, "You can say that but that's Johan for yea. Just like his Father, always so serious and rarely shows any emotions while Jesse inherited their Mother's sweet nature."

Jaden smiled a bit before looking over at the pictures and spotted one that had all of them together, wearing winter robes. "Hey, I don't remember snowing here," he pointed out.

"It doesn't," said Aqua before smiling. "This was taken in the Snowland Dimension where your parents would take you and your brother for winter vacation. Your parents would also take Johan and Jesse to the trips."

"Really," said Jaden before looking back to the picture. "I was really small, wasn't I?"

"You have no idea," said Aqua. "You would use that as an advantage when you went to the Snowland. You and Jesse would sneak out of the cottage manor and would go out and play in the snow, for who knows how long until Haou and Johan carried you and Jesse back to the cottage."

Winged Kuriboh hopped from Jaden's head before flying over to the book. He looked down before squealing happily upon seeing his partner as a young child. Jaden and Aqua laughed before the two of them continued looking over some of the pictures.

Meanwhile, Haou was at the dungeons and was glaring at the light follower.

The trespasser, Marcus was still hanging up from the ground and had multiply whip wounds on his back and arms. The Heretic's fork was still around his neck and his limps were still impaled by the spears. Marcus' eyes were tired and dull.

The older brunette could sense whatever light was controlling the pathetic human was gone but that wouldn't lessen his sentence.

"Skull Knight, report!"

Marcus' face turned completely pale upon seeing the young king before gasping to feel that he just soiled himself. He wished that he can hide his face from the embarrassment but not knowing he was going to die was much worse.

"My King, as you requested the spears have not been removed and has been whip until he passed out," said the Knight as he bowed to Haou. "This morning boiled oil was poured onto where the spears were impaled, sire."

Haou nodded before walking over to Marcus and gave him a malicious smirk.

"Did you enjoy you lovely stay, Marcus? Or…was your 'room' not to your satisfaction?"

"P-Please your majesty!" begged Marcus. "Whatever I have done, it was not my fault! I have no idea how I got here, sire! Please, show mercy! I beg of you!"

Haou narrowed his eyes before snapping his fingers. Skull Knight quickly handed the young king a leather whip. "Tell me Marcus," started Haou before walking over to his prisoner. He stared darkly to him, "What is the most poisonous venom known all to man?"

Marcus gulped, nervously, "Is it not Basilisk venom, sire?"

"Basilisk venom is listed the most poisonous but it's curable," replied Haou, darkly. He unwrap the whip, "No, the most poisonous venom is used by a snail called Marbled Cone…there has not been a cure as of yet."

Marcus' face became paler from not just the blood loss but the fact that the young king would have the most dangerous venom on storage.

"Let's see…how the Marble Cone venom affects a human body?" said Haou, darkly.

Marcus gave him a pleading look, "P-Please, my King! Let me redeem myself on what I have done! Community service – anything!"

"Silence you fool!" shouted Baou.

"There is nothing you can't do to redeem yourself," sneered Skull Knight.

"In your state of weak mind, you storm into the castle and attacked Ella, our healer," said White Magician. "Not only that, you kidnapped and injured his majesty's younger brother."

"That sentence is – Death!" said Baou.

Marcus' face was completely drained, "H-His younger…brother? The young Prince has been found?! Please your majesty! Let me show you that I mean no harm to the young Prince!"

Haou glared, "You may have been controlled but I cannot let you go, unpunished. You gave my younger brother fear and now it is your turn."

Marcus started to shiver.

Meanwhile Aqua was helping Jaden with his lessons when they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"What…was that?" asked Jaden.

Aqua sighed, "Your brother punishing the trespasser. I think he is torturing him first before killing him as that is his sentence."

Jaden eyes widen before flinching when he heard the screaming. The brunette covered his ears so that he wouldn't hear it.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else," suggested Aqua before having Jaden's Flame Wingman carry him. "Inferno Wing will notify to your brother where we will be."

' _Anything to not hear that god awful screaming,'_ thought Jaden.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Poor Jaden, he's a bit jumpy from his close encounter of being kidnapped. At least Haou show Marcus a thing or two but will the dark king show mercy to him?**

 **Na! I highly doubt it!**

 **Until next time guys, ciao for now!**


	8. AN - Important to read!

**Hello to all of my readers!**

 **Warning this is important for all to read and while I have a bit of eyesight returned back to me.**

 **On May 2nd, I told all of you that I was going to undergo a minor surgery. A tube will be placed behind my back so that the right kidney can be drain as that kidney was starting to fail/die on me.**

 **It was a successfully surgery but what the lazy hospital didn't do was to give me antibiotics afterwards.**

 **On Thursday, I had sudden chills and was sweating that my mother had to send me to the ER. They found infection, my chest was tightening and had a fever so I was admitted to the hospital for at least three days.**

 **When I was released, I was given pain medicine and antibiotics. One of the medicine effects is effecting my eyesight.**

 **I can sometimes barely see the words in my laptop or there are times that I can't see them at all.**

 **Today (May 23) I am able to see just enough to type this updated for you all as I know you guys are waiting for an updated but right now I can't do that until i get fully better.**

 **So for the time being...'sigh' my stories will be on hold until further notice.**

 **I'm sorry but please be patient everyone, until then!**


	9. Author's Note - new

**Hello to all of my readers!**

 **This is an important and update message for all you need to read but first - Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a wonderful time with their families and friends. It was pretty alright with just my mom and me and got pretty good gifts from my closest friends that I think of them as siblings.**

 **Alright now the reason why I have not updated was first, I got a bit sick but not too much but then my...father was sick then my mom. I had to take care of them while I was still a slight sick that I failed to noticed that I was getting infection in my kidney...again so - antibiotics once again! And you know what happens when I take them - blurry vision!**

 **Right now my vision is slight blurry so I had time to type this for you guys.**

 **Then my sister came over along with my new nephew which by the way he is so small and my sick niece. Not soon after, I got worse to the point where I had to go to the ER but couldn't since it was raining hard and we don't own a car or the money to take the taxi.**

 **I'm barely getting better though but to make sure, I'm going to the doctor's on Monday. I need to get better...you see...**

 **In my original author's note, I stated that I was supposed to have my surgery today on the 29th but, surprise, surprise...since I am sick the doc thought it would be best for me to recover from my cold and coughing. My surgery day has been rescheduled until February but I am grateful for your lovely supports...but wait that until February, k guys.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story, please to tell me as I am a bit stuck on it.**

 **If I haven't updated then - have a happy New Year's guys!**


	10. Intermission: Fried Shrimp

**Me: Hey sorry for the very long wait and…you guys still need to wait – please hear me out first before you decided on hunting me down!**

 **Like you know, I have been getting some problems with my right kidney and on December 29, I was supposed to have a surgery but it was rescheduled until next year on February.**

 **I was sick for about two weeks. This blasted cold or flu is barely leaving my system…around where I life, a lot of people were sick like me. Even my parents got sick…I was surrounded by sick people.**

 **I'm a slight better so which is why I am updating what I can before New Year's.**

 **Another reason is that my Yugioh beta reader's laptop was…let's just say it wasn't working properly for the past year so the updates for this story and my new Yugioh story would be very slow so please be patient.**

 **I'm not going to discontinue this story or the other one. I will see to it that it is done and complete it for all of you to read, mark my words!**

 **All said and done, here is a little something for the holidays – not really a Christmas one but would figure you want to know Jaden's life with Haou before getting separated.**

 **Oh and the other thing, I sort of noticed that I miss up on the ages. Jaden and Jesse were at least 17 during the Dimension Arc so that would mean that Haou and Johan are 22 instead of 20.**

 **I will be fixing the ages in previous chapters. Sorry about that guys.**

 **Anyway…to those who reviewed: Yusei x akiza fan, Sapphirestream, Amber576, starchaseremerald, Lumaking, SweetAnimeLover (Ch. 8 and Author's Note), Ellia-chan, Sinking into Ruined Shadows, Kuroyuki02, Guest#1 and Varcv5dx – I thank you.**

 **Yusei x akiza fan, Sapphirestream, Amber576, Starchaseremerald and Lumaking: Thanks for the support and please do wait for the real chapter. I hope you enjoy this little off side one for the time being.**

 **SweetAnimeLover (Ch. 8 and Author's Note): Thanks and like I said it was rescheduled until February but thanks for your support.**

 **Ellia-chan: Thanks and don't worry, you will find out soon how Jaden and Jesse will reunite…along some other things that I have plan.**

 **Sinking into Ruined Shadows: Glad that you love to story and sorry for the long update but like I said there are some issues going about so please do wait patiently. As for the borrowing the older brother idea, go ahead. I would love to read your version.**

 **Kuroyuki02: Author-san? Never had someone call me that before…I like it! 'cough' Anyway sorry for the long wait and you will get to know what happens once the problems are solved.**

 **Guest#1: Sorry, yes my eyesight is better or rather I'm a bit foresighted as I was told. And whenever I take antibiotics, I get blurry vision and not too long ago, I was taking them again for my surgery but it was rescheduled to February.**

 **Please do wait a bit longer for the real update. I hope you enjoy this small one-side chapter.**

 **Varcv5dx: I'm truly am sorry for the long wait but like I said there have been problems here and there…glad to know that this one is your favorite though.**

 **Well that said and done, this chapter is about how young Jaden came across loving Fried shrimp during his time with his older brother, Haou.**

 **Jaden and Jesse are four while Haou and Johan are nine.**

-Oasis Dimension-

Four year old Jaden had escaped from his caretaker and decided to explore around the giant castle.

At first, he wanted to hang out with his best friend Jesse, but Jesse's father had taken him and his brother out of the castle for the day.

Jaden sighed before noticing that he had wandered into the hallway that led to his older brother's room.

The young brunette was told that Haou was going to be busy and wouldn't be able to play with him until later today. Something about studying, which Jaden didn't understand.

 _'I could ask Haou what studying means,'_ thought Jaden as he headed to his brother's room, which didn't take long to find.

As he opened the double door and took a peek inside, Jaden saw his brother sitting in the armchair near the fireplace and reading a book.

The young brunette walked in and closed the door before walking over to his brother's side. He leaned over Haou's arm to see what book he was reading.

"Jaden, what are you doing here? I thought that Lydia was supposed to watch over you today," said Haou before frowning. "Don't tell me you escaped from her?"

"Maybe," murmured Jaden while playing with his small fingers. "But I was bored and she wouldn't let me go outside to play with the duel spirits."

Haou pinched his nose before sighing.

"Little brother, you are too young to go outside unless you have a proper guard with you or I would take you out."

"Then…can you take me outside? If um…you are done studying," asked Jaden before frowning a bit. "What is studying?"

Haou thought for a moment but as he was about to reply, there was a knock on the door. Jaden looked around before hiding behind the armchair in case it was Lydia looking for him.

The door opened to reveal a maid with a tray of food.

"Set it over the table Elena and thanks," said Haou before dismissing her.

When the doors closed, Jaden came out of his hiding place before walking over to the table to see a brown crisp food on the tray.

"Big brother, what is this?" asked Jaden.

"Fried shrimp," replied Haou as he returned looking at the book again. "You can have one but if you are going to stay here, try to entertain yourself until I am done reading this chapter. Afterwards, we can go outside, deal?"

Jaden smiled.

"Okay, big brother!"

The young brunette looked back at the crisp food before grabbing a piece. He looked at it before taking a bite from the unknown food.

Jaden's eyes widened and widened in delight before eating the whole shrimp. He licked his small fingers before looking over to the rest of the food.

 _'Maybe just one more,'_ thought Jaden as he was getting another shrimp.

He walked over to where his brother kept his supplies of papers and pencils. The young brunette wanted to see if he can write his own name, for once.

Jaden saw how his older brother does it and even showed him how to do it but he couldn't get the letter E just right.

He made sure his fried shrimp wouldn't fall while bringing the papers to where Haou was sitting at.

The young brunette was only writing a bit before he was craving another fried shrimp. He looked over at his brother to see him still reading the book.

 _'…He wouldn't mind if I take another one,'_ thought Jaden before walking over to the delicious food. He was only planning to get one but instead the young brunette was sitting peacefully on the chair and munching onto the fried shrimp.

Jaden was about to get another one when he was interrupted by his brother.

"Well it looks like you enjoyed yourself."

Jaden jumped a bit before turning around, facing his brother while having a piece of shrimp on his mouth.

"S-Sorry, I couldn't help it big brother, but it's so good!"

Haou chuckles a bit before placing his hand onto his little brother's head.

"It's alright, I did the same thing. Though I'd better go to the kitchen and order some more."

"Can I come?" asked Jaden innocently.

"If you like but what about hiding from your caretaker?" wondered Haou as he was opening the door.

"I don't mind anymore as long as I can eat more of that yummy shrimp," replied Jaden. He walked over to his brother and grabbed hold onto his hand.

"Just don't eat too much or you might get a stomachache," said Haou, making a face. "I learned it the hard way."

Jaden tilted his head, not understanding what his brother meant but nodded.

Two made it to the kitchen and asked for more fried shrimp before heading back to Haou's room where Jaden continued on his writing while Haou read his book.

Elena came back with Lydia who was not pleased about running around the castle, looking for the young prince for about an hour.

That's when Aqua came in, announcing Johan and Jesse's return.

Jaden smiled before dragging Lydia out of his brother's room and heading out to the entrance. Haou shook his head before walking out of his room with Aqua by his side.

At the main entrance, Jaden was talking to Jesse while Johan had an annoyed face.

"What's up with you?" asked Haou as he walked by his best friend/future knight side. "You look horrible."

Johan pointed to his little brother, "That little brat wouldn't leave me be and kept bugging me about being bored."

"Wasn't he supposed to watch you train with your father?" asked Haou. They entered to the living room where they found Jaden and Jesse eating fried shrimp.

"He was, but he got bored after like a minute and he decided to walk off on his own," said Johan before rubbing his tired eyes. "It took two hours to find him!"

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't bring your brother," said Haou before sighing. "Jaden was also bored which resulting in him escaping from his caretaker today."

"So he was hiding as well?" said Johan.

"No," replied Haou. "He went to my room to hide and ate almost all of my lunch."

"Ah, I see," said Johan. "Lesson learned, don't separate Jaden and Jesse if not, there will be trouble."

"Don't you mean Lesson 2, Johan? Lesson 1, don't leave Jaden and Jesse alone," said Haou.

"Right – hey! Where did they go?!" said Johan before getting up.

Haou looked around to see that Jaden and Jesse were not at the room again. The older brunette sighs heavily before getting up.

"Come let's go see if they are at their usual spot."

Johan nodded before heading out of the living room and headed over to the garden. They looked over to see that indeed the two younger children were there but also, Yubel.

Johan marched over to them while Haou noticed that his little brother had his own half of fried shrimp.

 _'I guess he's offering some to Yubel,'_ thought Haou.

He watches as Yubel and Jaden were enjoying the fried shrimp while Johan was scolding his little brother once again.

 _'Nothing changes,'_ thought Haou before walking over to Yubel and Jaden.

 **-Break Line-**

 **So what you guys think?**

 **I hope everyone had a wonderful time in Christmas and have a happy New Year's! Talk with you all next year!**


	11. Chapter 8 (Re-Edited)

**(Re-Edited August 15, 2017)**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)  
Co-writer: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

-Oasis Dimension, Jaden's Sitting Room-

Jaden was looking out from the double window that would lead out to the balcony. The brunette would enjoy watching the villages and duel monsters working together, peacefully.

That would mean that his brother wasn't a cold bastard on how some people say he was. Heck, some of the guards and maids are scared of him. But in his memories, he remembers that Haou may have been quiet and protective but never cruel and heartless.

"Was…my disappearance caused him to be this way?" murmured Jaden, softly.

"Kuri?"

Jaden looked up to his partner with a worried look on his face. The brunette smiled before looking over at the balcony to see Flame Wingman was guarding the window while Inferno Wing was guarding his front door.

Aqua was summoned by his brother, leaving Jaden alone though the water priestess did leave some books for him to read while she was gone.

But he hasn't opened any of them.

Jaden bite his lip, nervously before looking around the room then down at his injured ankle. Ella came not too long ago and said that he would be able to walk by tomorrow.

"Kuri – Kuri!"

Jaden looked up to see his partner flying over to the discarded books before jumping onto one. The brunette tilted his head before picking up the selected book.

"The photo album?" asked Jaden. He turned his head, "What about it, Kuriboh?"

The winged spirit jumped up and down before making the book to open and turned to a page he wanted for Jaden to see. It was him as a baby while his brother looked about five years old. His brother was holding onto him or was trying to and had a small smile on his face.

On the picture, there was a message: **Haou, age 4 holding his baby brother, Jaden, 6 month old for the first time.**

Jaden smiled upon seeing the picture before hearing his door opened. He looked up to see his brother and Aqua walking inside before Haou whispered to Aqua. She nodded before leaving the room.

"Are…Are you done with…" started Jaden but couldn't finish.

Haou frowned, "If you referring about that bastard, then yes, I'm done for today. I'll wait until Johan returns tomorrow for his sentence."

Jaden looked down, "Does…Does he have to go through that kind of torture? Why not just…um well, you know…"

"Kill him?" finished Haou.

"Yea, that," murmured Jaden, softly.

Haou sighed before taking a seat onto the armchair, right across from Jaden. "I want see the fear in his eyes, begging for his useless life before ending his ruthless life."

' _At least he's honest,'_ thought Jaden before shaking his head. "Can you think of some other kind of punishment? This…This wouldn't resolve anything, brother."

Haou narrowed his eyes and slammed his hands onto the table. "And let him get away of his crimes?! Jaden, he could have killed you if I have not intervened! Did you honestly think I will let him live after what he had done to you?!"

Jaden flinched, "I…I know that Haou but your…um your punishments are a bit too medieval."

Haou just started at his younger brother before getting up and walked out to the balcony, shutting the door behind him.

Jaden lay down on the couch before hugging onto Winged Kuriboh. The brunette silently let tears run down his cheeks before sighing. "You know Kuriboh…I sort of enjoyed hearing that man scream in pain. Am…Am I a heartless person just by enjoying someone's torture?"

"Kuri, Kuri," said Winged Kuriboh before shaking his head.

"You're not heartless Jaden," said Aqua as she walked into the room with a tray of food. She frowned when she notice someone was gone, "Where is your brother, Jaden?"

"We…We sort of had a little argument…I think," replied Jaden before pointing over to the window. "He went out and closed the window door."

"I see," said Aqua before shaking her head. She grabbed a bowl of beef stew and placed it in front of Jaden, "Start eating while I go deal with you brother."

Jaden smiled, "Thanks."

Aqua nodded before opening the window door and closed it behind her. She saw that Haou was leaning onto the balcony and was looking down at the castle grounds.

She crossed her arms, "So mind telling me why I found your younger brother crying?"

Haou snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to Aqua. "He's…that upset?"

"You know that Jaden is quite emotional even to the smallest of things," stated Aqua before narrowing her eyes. "But it would seem that you need to be reminded about that small detail."

Haou slightly narrowed his eyes before turning his head to his left. "He wants me to give mercy to his attacker. How can he be so forgiven after what he has done to…?" The older brunette was interrupted by a slap on his cheek. He slowly reached over to his injured cheek and placed his hand onto it. "You – You slapped me?!"

"To knock some sense to you!" scolded Aqua before placing her hands onto her hips. "Of course Jaden is a forgiven person! Don't you remember of your Mother was like?! She was cherished as a Pure Hearted Queen and that was passed on to your younger brother! So stop being stupid and forgive him!"

Haou blinked his eyes before looking down at the ground with a bit of guilt showing upon his face. He sighs before walking back inside to his brother's sitting room.

Inside, he saw that his brother was eating his lunch and noticed the dried tears on his cheeks.

Haou walked over to his brother and placed his hand on his head. Jaden jumped a bit before looking up to his face.

"H-Haou?"

"…Why is it only you who make me feel so many emotions?"

Jaden shrugged, slightly, "Is…that such a bad thing though? Showing your emotions is not all that bad unless of course, you want some privacy."

Haou twitched his mouth, "If only I can get some around here but being King, I don't."

Jaden giggled before pointing over to the table. "Aqua brought us our lunch and it's really good."

"You don't say," said Haou as Aqua came inside. He turned over to her, "Let me guess, it's your famous beef stew, correct?"

Aqua smiled, "You know me too well, Haou. I will let you two be while I go and help out Lily and Ella as Johan and your troops will be coming back tomorrow."

Haou nodded before going over to the table and begin eating his lunch.

When they finished, Haou collected his paperwork and brought it to Jaden's sitting room while Jaden was reading the book about the 12 Dimensions.

After working for an hour, Haou stopped before hearing some snoring. He turned over to see his younger brother sleeping and had the book on top of his chest.

Haou chuckles a bit before getting up and retrieved a blanket from his brother's bedroom. He removed the book before placing the blanket over his brother.

The older brunette was about to return to his work before having second thoughts and decided to take a break. He walked over to where Jaden was sleeping at and sat on the couch before he fallen asleep as well.

That's how Aqua and Lily found them.

"Maybe we should just leave them be," murmured Lily, nervously. She bites her lip, "I mean we shouldn't interrupt his Majesty's rest time."

Aqua sighed before summoning her staff and pointed over to Haou and Jaden's head. Lily panicked, knowing what the water priestess is going to do.

"No, don't! You'll get punished Lady Aqua!"

The water priestess just winked at her before casting a water spell over to the two brothers and releases it. The two immediately shot up and glared over at Aqua.

"Why did you have to wake us up like that, Aqua?" shouted Jaden.

"Was it necessary for you to do that?" asked Haou, slightly annoyed.

"Considering that is close to dinner and you have not finished the paperwork then, yes," replied Aqua as she crossed her arms.

Haou slightly pouted before grabbed hold of a pillow and throw it to Aqua's face.

Lily who was behind of the water priestess had a shock look on her face before twitching her lips. The young nurse spirit just couldn't believe what she saw.

King Haou had thrown a pillow at Aqua, something rather…childish for his age.

Lily looked over at Aqua before having a panic look on her face when she saw the water priestess twitching her eyebrow.

"If that's how you want to play it," murmured Aqua before pointing her staff towards them again.

Haou widens his eyes while Jaden had an innocent and confused look before the two of them were completely soaked.

"Aqua!" shouted Haou.

"Enough of that, you're not fifteen anymore," stated Aqua. "Now go clean yourselves up while I go and collect your food. Will you be eating here or somewhere else?"

"…Can…Can we eat outside?" asked Jaden.

Haou thought for a moment, "Aqua, have our supper at the castle hot springs."

"Very well," said Aqua before leading a shocked Lily out of the room.

"You have hot springs here?" asked Jaden.

"Yes but I rarely use it," replied Haou before picking Jaden. "It was mostly used for relaxation for Mother and Father while you and Jesse would go and play at the waters."

Jaden thought for a moment before smiling a bit as he remembers.

It didn't take that long to arrive at the castle springs which was breathe taking. Jaden was in awe before his brother placed him onto one of the chairs.

Haou removed the bandages around his injured ankle before examining it. "It looks like it's healing quite well. A little time in the springs will heal your ankle completely."

"Is the water in the springs has some kind of healing magic?" wondered Jaden as he was removing his wet clothes.

"You can say that," murmured Haou before handing his brother a towel. He then removed his own wet clothes and placed his towel around his waist.

The old brunette picked up Jaden and placed him at the edge of the water.

"Awesome! The water feels great!" said Jaden, happily. The young brunette could move his ankle with much ease before he started swimming a bit.

Winged Kuriboh appeared and went into the water as well.

Jaden laughed before looking over to his brother who was sitting at the armchair with his eyes closed. The young brunette thought for a moment before smirking and swims quietly over to his brother.

"Hey Haou!" shouted Jaden.

The older brunette opened one of his eyes before getting splashed upon his face. His eyebrow twitched with a bit of annoyance and smirked a bit upon seeing Jaden laughing.

"Bulls eye!" said Jaden, happily. He gave an innocent look to Haou, "No hard feelings, right brother?"

"Of course brother," murmured Haou before smirking. "But don't you think I will let this slide."

Jaden titled his head while Kuriboh settled on top of the brunette's head. The young brunette was at a loss before widening his eyes upon seeing his brother jumping into the spring.

Jaden had a panic look on his face before going underwater.

Haou stopped before going underwater as well but he couldn't see his brother. He reemerged out of the water and looked around, "Now where did you go?"

Unknown to him, Jaden was sneaking behind him and grabbed hold onto his brother's shoulders. The younger brunette placed his whole weight onto the older one which caused him to go underwater.

The two stayed under for about a few seconds before resurfacing but in the last second, Jaden took his brother's towel.

"Jaden, I know you are only trying to have some fun, but…" started Haou before looking down to see his towel missing. He blushes, "J-Jaden! Give me back my towel!"

Jaden just grinned before swimming away from his brother and sat at the edge of the spring.

"Come and get it!"

Haou sighed but before he could move, Aqua came in with their dinner tray and placed it onto the table. She looked over and smiled at them, "Glad to know you two are having fun but it's time for dinner."

"Sweet! I'm starving!" said Jaden before smirking over to his brother. "Come on Haou, or I will end up eating your dinner as well."

Haou blushed some more, "I…I…um – damn it Jaden! Would you just throw me my towel?!"

"Towel?" asked Aqua before seeing Jaden holding onto a black towel while his own red towel was around his waist. She blinked her eyes before she started to laugh.

"Aqua, don't encourage his actions!" said Haou, slightly whined. He pouts, "Can you at least give me my towel from that little monster?"

"Hey!" shouted Jaden.

Aqua shook her head before snatching the black towel from Jaden and throws it over to Haou. She then picked up Jaden before placing him onto one of the chairs. "Had fun?" she asked with a playful smirk.

Haou glared at her before playfully hitting Jaden onto his head. "That's for taking my towel."

Jaden pouted while rubbing his head, "Well excuse me for trying to have some fun around here. I really miss my friends in Duel Academy."

"And which friends are those?" asked Haou as he took a seat.

Jaden smiled, "Well there is Syrus, he's a bit shy at first but once you get to know him, he's really awesome and a great duelist. He was my very first friend as we meet in our entrance exams before going to duel academy! Then there was Chumley…"

It took about an hour for Jaden to tell his brother about his friends but didn't have the gut to mention about the events had happen when he was in Duel Academy.

' _He would most definitely not allow me return back if I tell him about the Scared Beast incident and the fight of that soul fragment of the Light of Destruction.'_

"Interesting," murmured Haou before smirking. "I wouldn't mind having a duel with that Zane or that Aster boy you mentioned. You say they are Professional duelists, correct?"

Jaden nodded, "At first I sort of lose against Zane and Aster but when I duel them for the second time, I won."

Haou smiled before making an annoyed face, "If only I could have a 'private' meeting with that Professor of yours. What was his name again? Crowler?"

"Don't make it worse brother," begged Jaden before pouting a bit. "I mean he's not a bad teacher. He just…strict about his teaching, that's all."

"…Fine," murmured Haou. "Spoil my fun."

"You know it would be neat if you team up with Zane and duel against me and Syrus," said Jaden, excitedly. "Who will win? Older brothers or younger brothers?"

Haou thought for moment before chuckling. "Sounds…tempting. I will think about visiting the human dimension with you Jaden but we have to wait when Johan and Jesse comes back from the Dark World dimension."

Jaden smiled before widen his eyes, "J-Jesse?! He's here?!"

Haou blinked his eyes, "Yes. I guess I forgot to mention that he was taken to my stronghold in the Dark World where he will regain his own memories."

Jaden grinned before jumping up and down and grabbed onto Kuriboh. "Jesse is coming, Kuriboh! I can't wait!"

Aqua giggled before holding onto Jaden's shoulders. "Alright settle down. Your ankle shouldn't be getting that much pressure still. Now sit back down before you hurt your ankle any further."

Jaden rubbed his head, sheepishly before taking his seat again and continued off with his meal.

"Mind fetching some fresh clothes for us Aqua?" requested Haou before frowning. "I'm not walking back inside with just my towel."

"Of course," said Aqua before bowing and left the two brothers for the night.

 **-Break Line-**

 **A little brotherly bonding and argument. Looks like Jaden is getting used to living with his brother minus the part on how he treats his prisoners. I wonder how Jaden will react when he reunites with Jesse but the question is, how will Jaden will react to know that his friends are there as well?**

 **Find out next re-edited!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Me: So yea…it's been a long, long, long time that I didn't update and I am really sorry. Again I wasn't planning to, honest!**

 **I got really sick at the beginning of the summer and ended up being hospitalized for about a week and then when I was discharge my antibiotics were not in pills but I had to have the IV and there is where I was giving the medicine with a nurse on standby. I just recently got out for another kidney removal surgery and I have some freedom as I have no stent right now but I am being under watch.**

 **Through IV did left a scar…the nerves in my arms have been slightly damaged from the IV change after change and now I can sometimes use my hands while the other times arms feels heavy and hurt. The updates will be slow cause of this until I get back my strength in my arms…if I can get it back that is.**

 **Anyway, shall we? To those who took their time on reading this unbeta chapter but soon will be fix and added to their faves and alerts, I thank thy.**

 **To those who reviewed: Above the Winter Moonlight, secret (ch.11), Guest #2, sonicgoku24 and Samantha – thank you all!**

 **Above the Winter Moonlight: Thanks and nothing much minus having to return to the hospital every blasted week or so.**

 **Sonicgoku24: I'm not into pairing as I'm not into romance but I guess you can say there some Jaden x Alexis the upcoming chapters.**

 **Anyway enough said, onward to the story!**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)  
Co-writer: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

-Dark World-

Once morning hit, Johan and Jesse were leaving with Haou's army along with the surviving southern villagers and Jaden's friends.

Jesse took a quick glance over to them and could see that they had a rough night. He looked over around before sneaking over to them. The bluenette holds onto the metal bars, "Hey, how are you guys holding up?"

"Other than having sore necks and backs, just peachy," replied Chazz, harshly.

Alexis smacked Chazz's head before looking over to the oversea student. "What's going to happen now? We still have to find Jaden, Jesse but we can't if we are prisoners to this Haou person."

Jesse sighed, "I know but you don't have to worry about Jaden. He's in the Oasis Dimension… with Haou."

Jim widened his eyes, "That means – Jesse, you have to convince your brother to let us go! Jaden could be in real danger!"

Jesse opened his mouth before closing it and looked down. "He's…no danger guys. Haou is Jaden's older brother."

Jim and the others widen their eyes in shock.

"Sam hill," murmured Hassleberry.

"Who told you that?" asked Atticus before narrowing his eyes. "What if it's a lie? We don't know for sure if they are related?"

"I do," murmured Jesse before sighing. "As you know that my brother is Haou's personal knight and…and I was…I was supposed to be Jaden's knight at the age of seven."

"Seriously?!" said Syrus.

Jesse nodded slowly, "I…I better get going but I'm going to try to get you all out of here."

Alex nodded, "Best of luck."

Jesse smiled a bit before looking over to see his brother who was talking to Chaos. The younger bluenette walked over to them with his head down.

"Make sure you have everything packed," said Johan before narrowing his eyes. "I don't want to know that we have to return back here."

Chaos nodded and bowed to Johan before leaving.

"Moron," murmured Johan before looking over at Jesse. "You're riding with me this time, understood?"

"Yes brother," replied Jesse, softly.

Johan sighed before taking his younger brother to his trusted Advance Pegasus and placed him in the front. He climbed on before looking over at the army, "We're heading out! We will be going to the Dimension door that is west from here! Our resting destination is at Odin River, understood?"

The army nodded.

Jesse was impressed by how his brother can have such leadership. Just like…their father.

The younger bluenette had a sadden look on his face before looking down at his hands. He had not thought about his biological parents since his adopted mother cared for him like he was her own son.

There were many questions going through his head.

What were their reactions about his disappearance? Did they miss him? How did they die?

Jesse bites his lower lip as the only person who can answer his questions was his brother. But would Johan be able to answer them? Would it be too painful if he did?

The younger bluenette took a deep breathe, "J-Johan?"

"What is it?"

"I…I…can you tell me about Mom and Dad?" asked Jesse, nervously.

Johan widened his eyes before sighing, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," replied Jesse.

Johan stayed quiet for a bit before answering. "They…were devastated when they heard about Jaden and your disappearance. The King and our Father took immediate action and begin searching for the two of you. I was ordered to stay and watch over Haou and Mother…even though I wanted to be in the search as well."

Jesse felt a little warmness in his chest to know that his older brother wanted to help on the search. With the little memories he has gotten back, the younger bluenette remembers his brother was not that kind to him but he knows that Johan cares.

Just like how Haou cares for Jaden.

"Haou…he tried to find ways to help on the search but the Queen and Mother would make sure we didn't leave the castle besides our lessons."

Johan stopped for a moment before taking a deep breathe. "But I know that both of them wanted to be in the search as well. Mother would end up crying nights after nights and holding onto a picture of you before falling asleep. The same goes with the Queen…both of them died after a month or so of your disappearance."

A tear came down from Jesse's cheek. "So it's my fault that Mom died…"

Johan glared over at Jesse, "Don't you dare think about that, you hear me?!"

Jesse just looked down and was crying, silently. Images of a pale skin woman with long bright blue hair and emerald eyes flashed through his mind.

" _ **Come on my little sapphire, come to Mama."**_

" _ **Does my little sapphire want to have a play date with the young Prince?"**_

" _ **Johan, be kind to your brother! He's still just a baby!"**_

Johan sighs before awkwardly placed his head on top his little brother's head. "…you're…just like her, you know," stated Johan, softly. He smirked a bit, "I took most of Father's personality while you took Mother's…both personality and gentle side."

Jesse stayed silent.

"The same goes with Haou and Jaden," said Johan before smiling a bit. "It was no wonder that Mother and the Queen were best friends. Both of them were kind and caring while the King and Father were a bit harsh but they did care for the people in our dimension."

"…Dad…how did he die?" asked Jesse, softly and quietly.

Johan sighed, "There was an attack from the Light and his blasted followers. The King and Father…they were able to fight them off but received severe injuries that cost them their lives."

Jesse gasped a bit before staying silent.

Johan frowned as he hates to see his younger brother in such a state. He may think of him as an annoying and stubborn brat but he still cares for him.

"Mother and Father will be glad to know that you are alive and well. I vowed on their death beds that I would find you and will look after you once I did…and I will keep that promise, no matter what."

Jesse grabbed hold onto his brother's hand, "…Thank you."

Johan nodded before continuing onward to their destination.

The older bluenette remembers that their father would take the both of them to Odin River to have a little bonding time. Most of the time, they would go out to fish or take a break from their duties or lessons.

Johan shook off his thoughts when he spotted the river. It wasn't far from where he was but he had to wait for the army as they were traveling by foot and horses.

The army took about an hour to reach Odin River where they started to unpack to make lunch for everyone.

Johan instructed Jesse to stay with Advance Pegasus while he was going to do a double check on the surviving villagers. The older bluenette walked over by Chaos as he let out the villagers.

There were at least eight children, two adults with few bruises and one duel spirit named Claret. The duel spirit was standing in front of the children as if she was trying to protect them.

Not too far from them were Jesse's human friends and one of them has a crocodile beside him.

Johan sighed as he could deal with them back at the castle before walking over to Claret. She was glaring at him but he could see she was shaking in fear.

"Where…Where are you taking us?" asked Claret, nervously. "Why haven't you killed us yet?"

Instead of answering, Johan turned over to Chaos. "Make sure there is plenty of food and have Hysteric Fairy check on them."

"Of course, my Lord," said Chaos as he bowed. "Is there anything else?"

Johan shook his head before leaving. He'll deal telling them the truth later but right now he was slightly hungry. The older bluenette spotted his younger brother petting his dark winged beast next to his tent.

"If you want to talk to your friends, go ahead," said Johan. "I believe they are eating by the lake but are under watch so they wouldn't escape."

Jesse sighed, "I prefer if you could just release them, brother."

"If only I could," murmured Johan before seeing a cook assistant leave the tent.

She bowed to Johan, "Your food is inside my Lord. I hope is under your liking."

Johan nodded and enter the tent. He felt that his little brother was following him before spotting the food tray that had beef and vegetable stew.

Jesse widened his eyes, "No way! It's been awhile I have not eaten this!"

"What you mean?" asked Johan as he took a seat.

Jesse sat right across from him, "My adopted Mother would make this when I was little! It was my favorite during winter!"

Johan smirked, "You don't say. It shouldn't surprise me since this is what you would eat."

Jesse smiled, sheepishly, "Well it was no wonder why I only eat this and fried shrimp."

Johan sighed, annoyingly, "You were introduced with the fried shrimp by Jaden. We just came back from a trip with our Father when Jaden came running towards us with a bowl of it."

Jesse thought for a moment before smiling upon the small memory.

Johan stir his spoon, "So…tell me, what else you did in that human dimension?"

"N-Nothing much really," replied Jesse, quickly. He had a slightly blush on his face, "I lived in an orphanage before getting adopted by a woman named Evangeline Anderson. She was kind and caring…her parents were somewhat strict but they were great Grandparents before they died when I was ten."

"I see," murmured Johan. "What about school?"

"I-I was homeschooled for a while," replied Jesse. "Then I attended to a public school. I…didn't make much friends so I was a bit lonely for a time until I was introduce to Duel Monsters."

Johan frowned a bit and in some way wanted to hunt down those low life bastards but kept quiet. He wanted to know what his brother did for the past ten years.

"It was there that I found out that I could see Duel spirits," said Jesse, happily before frowning. "But I kept it a secret to almost everyone minus my adopted Mother. She believed in me that I could see them while some of the kids thought I was making it up."

"So in the human dimension, Duel Monsters are just spirits," said Johan.

Jesse nodded, "There is no real danger when we duel and it's mostly all about having fun. I enjoy watching the spirits appear right next to their partners when there is a duel going on."

"Now there is a place to just relax. No fighting what so ever," murmured Johan,

Jesse rubbed his head, sheepishly, "I-I guess you can say that."

Johan looked sharply over to his brother, "Care to explain."

Jesse looked down, "Well…um you see…um from what I heard, during in Jaden's first year in Duel Academy, he had beaten the Scared Beast cards and in his second year…well…"

' _Scared Beast cards…so that's where those blasted beasts went to. I need to inform Haou about this when I return,'_ thought Johan before frowning. "What happened in Jaden's second year?"

Jesse bite his lip before looking down, "…he…he had to face a soul fragment of the Light."

Johan widened his eyes before slamming his hands onto the table. "What did you say?!"

Jesse flinched, "I – I…"

"Jesse, tell me this instant," said Johan, darkly.

"…I – I…Jaden told me in his second year, there was this guy, Sartorius was being controlled from the Light of Destruction. He wanted to make everyone on Earth to see the light," said Jesse, nervously. "Jaden duel Aster who hired Sartorius as his manager and…lost."

Johan had a shock look on his face.

"Jaden told me after the duel, he couldn't see his cards…everything was all blank to him. He ran away from Duel Academy where he soon met the Neo-Spacian cards. They brought Jaden back to the academy where he refaced Aster and this time he won."

"So he regained back his dueling spirit then," murmured Johan.

Jesse nodded, "But it was far from over brother."

It took about an hour for Jesse to tell his older brother about Jaden's trouble and where he had to duel Sartorius at the end and won.

"Jaden was able to bring back the real Sartorius while one of our friends, Chazz helped to bring back the brainwashed students from the light's hold," finished Jesse.

Johan sat at his seat for a while before sighing heavily. He placed his hands over his head, "Haou is not going to like this, what so ever."

"I…I figured as much," said Jesse, softly. "Do…Do you have to tell Haou about this?"

Johan frowned, "…I have to. Let's just hope that Haou can keep his emotions under control."

Jesse sighed before the two brothers finished up their food.

Johan went to find Chaos while Jesse went to find his friends. Just like Johan said, Jesse found them by the lake's edge but was being watched by some of Haou's soldiers. He was able to walk pass them before taking a sit by Jim.

"So thought of any plans yet?" whispered Jim, softly while stroking Shirley.

Jesse shook his head, "Sorry guys. I have seen my brother's layout of the campsite and has every possible escapes blocked."

"We're doomed!" said Syrus, dramatically. He grabbed onto Hassleberry, "I don't want to die so young! What are we going to do?!"

"Quiet Syrus," said Alexis as she covered the small brunette. She turned her head to see if the guards heard them, they didn't.

"So now what?" asked Atticus. He looked around, "I highly doubt that we would be able to out run them when we reached to the next dimension."

"And if we manage to go to the right dimension, how do we sneak into Haou's castle and find Jaden?" said Alex.

"Man, this stinks," murmured Chazz. "Damn it Jaden! Why did you have to be kidnapped?"

"I think it was a good thing that he was," said Jim.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis, angrily.

Jim sighed, "If Haou is able to control those dimension doors then that would mean he could have traveled to our world as well."

"I see," said Alex. "He could have attacked our dimension until he found Jaden."

"Not just Jaden," murmured Jesse before sighing. "My brother was looking for me as well. My brother told me that once they did find us, they were going to lock up the dimension doors…permanently."

Everyone gasped.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Well Johan knows about Jaden's little adventure with the soul fragment of the Light but would Haou think about it? And will he really lock up the doors permanently? And what of Yubel? Is she buying her time or something?**

 **Wait and see in the next update (hopefully soon), Ciao everyone!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Me: Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I got pretty sick at the beginning of summer which caused me to stay at the hospital about a week or two. When I was discharge, the IV was with me since the antibiotics were liquid instead. Afterwards, my arms were pretty weak so had to go through therapy to get my strength back – which I did, slowly.**

 **Anyway to those that reviewed: secret, Hikari, The-Artful-Trickster, mewmaster89 and Samantha – thank you all and your support!**

 **The-Artful-Trickster: Yubel will show up but you have to wait until she appears and yes, she is still 'evil' like in the anime or possessed.**

 **Anyway enough said, onward to the story!**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)  
Co-writer: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

-Dark World, Unknown location-

"So where do we go this time, Phoenix?"

Aster glared slightly before looking upward to the dark sky. He sighs heavily before closing his eyes, "No clue…unless you have some bright ideas, Zane."

"…I might," murmured the Dark Cyber user. The dark bluenette looked around before spotting a mansion not too far from them. "There. With luck it's abandoned and we can use it for the time being."

Aster slightly pouted, "With our luck? Look what our so called luck has been taken us! We have been attack by some duel monsters since we got here! With no clue of returning back home to our dimension!"

Zane sighed with annoyance, "Would you stop shouting? You're going to draw attention to unwanted guests."

Aster gritted his teeth before the two walked over at the mansion doors.

The Pro-Duelist knocked on the door but after a few minutes that passed, no one opened the doors. Zane narrowed his eyes before looking down and noticed there were a few markings. He frowns a bit before opening the doors.

"Z-Zane?!" said Aster before following the older bluenette. He stopped in front him, "You can't just waltz in here like you own the place!"

The older bluenette sighed, "Look around Phoenix. This mansion is clearly abandoned and attacked…it looks like the owners left rather quickly."

Aster widened his eyes before he turned around to see the foyer was slightly destroyed, there were broken vases, paintings were broken and on the ground, and pieces of wood were scattered everywhere.

The Pro-Duelist walked over to a broken portrait that looked like a family portrait. He bends down and slightly narrowed his eyes, "Did some of the duel monsters attack this place? What happen to the people staying here?"

"Who knows," said Zane with no worry. He crossed his arms, "We will use this place as Headquarters. Hopefully we can find the others in this dimension and find a way to get back home."

Aster smirked, "And here I thought you don't care."

Zane just glared at the young Pro-League duelist before walking over to the second floor. He slightly turned his head, "Check to see if there is any food here."

Aster nodded before getting up and began searching for the kitchen. The silver hair teen found the diner room, the living room and what looked to be a resting room.

All of the rooms were the same state as the main entrance.

Aster sighed before walking down pass the diner room and found the kitchen. The silver hair teen could see that it was an out-dated kitchen from the middle ages, metal pans on the floor, broken wooden chairs and stools, some vegetables on the floor, and silver wares were everywhere.

The Pro-League duelist picked up a dirty carrot, _'Looks like these place have been abandoned for a while…which means there should be a village somewhere around here. I better look around some more before informing Zane.'_

After an hour, Aster found Zane sitting at the couch in the living room with his arms crossed.

"Did you found anything?"

"There are about two days of food but it's mostly vegetables and canned beans," replied Aster before carefully taking a seat at an armchair. "If there is any slight chance that the others are here then we need to find food and drinkable water."

"Right," murmured Zane. "There is about at least six bedrooms upstairs. Alexis and Atticus can share a room, Syrus and Hassleberry in another, the two overseas students can share, Anderson and Jaden would bunk together and Chazz gets his own room."

"Which leaves one room extra," murmured Aster before nodding. He looked out of the window, "I just hope we can find them before those duel monster do."

Zane stayed quiet before getting up, "Best be heading to bed Phoenix. We will need our strength if we plan to finding them…we haven't slept for more than three hours since we got here."

"Right," murmured Aster before following the older bluenette.

In the morning, or what looked like to be morning, Zane and Aster headed out from the mansion to look for a nearby town. Zane used his Cyber End Dragon to roam around the Dark World.

They flew around for about an hour but couldn't find any village but they did find a river stream not too far from the mansion. Just as Zane was about to order his dragon to fly down; Aster suddenly pointed over to the left.

"Look down there! An army of dark type duel monsters!"

"It would seem like it," murmured Zane before telling his ace card to land. The dragon landed not too far from the pathway and used the trees as a cover up.

The army line walked pass by them without notice.

Zane and Aster watched behind the trees and saw two metal cages that had prisoners inside. That's when Aster narrowed his eyes a bit before widening them, "Is that your little brother and his friends in there?!"

Zane had a dark look on his face, "Those bastards going to pay dearly."

Aster was about to say something when he spotted someone…or rather two that looked familiar. "Is-Is that Jesse – two Jesse's?!"

Zane looked up to see there was indeed Jesse riding a dark version of Sapphire Pegasus with someone that looked like him but a bit older.

"The one in the front is Anderson but," stated Zane before frowning. "The person behind him is not. The question is, who is he and why does he look like Anderson?"

"No idea but we have to think of a way to bust Syrus and the others," whispered Aster, seriously. He looked around before frowning, "The other question, where is Jaden?"

Zane lifted his eyebrow before the two heard the look alike Jesse speaking to the dark army.

"Not much farther to the Dimension door! Don't fall behind! If you do, you're on your own! Understood?!"

"Yes, Lord Johan!"

"Dimension door?" said Aster, softly. He rubbed his chin, "What do we do? If we set Syrus and the others free, they might have some information about this world."

Zane thought for a moment, "Let's follow them. I highly doubt that we can take down that many duel monsters and that includes their leader."

"Point taken," murmured Aster before sighing. "But we have to be careful if we don't want to be spotted by the army or these Johan character."

Zane nodded before the two used the shadows of the trees and walked close by the army. It took about half an hour when they reached to a large brown door.

Zane and Aster walked over to a large boulder and saw the Dark Pegasus land near the door. The so called Johan dismounts and walked over to the left side of the door. The two of them couldn't see what he was doing but after a few moments the door opened.

Johan turned over at the army, "The prisoners enter first!"

Zane and Aster watched as the small group dragged the two metal cages and entered through the brown doors. The two of them were about to enter when Zane heard a familiar voice behind him.

"D-Dr. Crowler?!"

"Oh Zane, my dear boy! I'm so glad to see you here!" said Crowler, happily. "You and Phoenix came to rescue me from this dreadful place!"

"Keep your voice down," hissed Zane, darkly. He grabbed Crowler's arm while Aster looked a bit to see if any of the duel monsters heard his former teacher.

Luck was finally on their side.

"Look Crowler, we didn't come here to save you. Heck we didn't know you were here," whispered Aster before sighing. "We only know that Jaden and his friends are here but right now they are captured from that army over there."

"S-Seriously?!" said Crowler before freaking out a bit. "This is not good! This is not good! What am I going to do if Sheppard finds out about this?!"

"He wouldn't find out if you get captured or even killed," stated Zane, harshly.

"K-Killed?!" shouted Crowler before Aster slapped his mouth shut.

"Quiet," hissed Aster. He looked back at the door to see everyone entering the door and noticed their leader and Jesse had passed through. "Let's make a run for it when the last person enters."

"Right, think you can keep up Crowler?" said Zane.

Crowler sighed, "I may be tired from all the running I did for the past week or so but a few more wouldn't kill me…I think."

Aster nodded before the three of them waited until the last duel monster entered the doors. They waited for a few good seconds before entering into the large doors. What they saw was unexpected.

The same goes with Syrus and the others when they saw where Haou rules.

Down from the left side of the cliff was a large village, multiple cottage houses, a rather large town square with a fountain in the middle and nearby was beautiful lake. Not too far from the village, there was a pathway leading to a large white castle. It had at least five towers with blue rooftops, a few balconies and a large gate wall.

Even though it was quite a distance, Alexis and Jim could see that the town folks are healthy and happy. None of them looked injured or in fear, instead they have smiling faces.

"I…I don't get it," murmured Alexis. "If this Haou person is supposedly a heartless ruler then, why are the people here happy?"

"That's a good question there lass," said Jim as he rubbed his chin. He looked over to the front, "And we're about to find out soon enough."

The others looked ahead to see that they were getting close to the white castle.

-Haou's castle, Diner room-

Jaden was happily eating his lunch since he can finally walk again while his brother was looking over at some taxes documents and salary payments over the villagers.

' _I guess is not easy to run a kingdom…glad I'm not going to experience that anytime soon,'_ thought Jaden.

"Has the shipping of the new supplies come yet?" wondered Haou.

"In about two days Haou," replied Aqua.

Haou nodded but just as he was about to speak, the doors open and came in was…

"J-Jesse?!" shouted Jaden before getting up and dashed over to his best friend. The brunette hugged Jesse with a huge smile on his face.

The bluenette stumbled a bit before returning the friendly greeting. He smiled, "Glad to know that you are alright Jaden. How's your back? It's alright, now?"

Jaden let go and nodded, "It's all healed up but what about you? How are you here? Aqua told me that everyone in Duel Academy returned back home."

Jesse bit his lip, "We did…but I came back so that I can find you and bring you back home. That is until I recently found out that well…we are home."

"Yea…that was quite a shock to me as well," said Jaden before seeing Ruby appear on top of Jesse's head. "Hey there Ruby, long time no see!"

"Rubi!" said the small crystal beast. That's when Winged Kuriboh appears and happily flew towards Ruby. At first it was a friendly greeting but once again they started fighting.

"Winged Kuriboh/Ruby!"

Johan chuckled a bit before walking over to Haou and Aqua. "I take it that everything is alright, so far. No incidents happen while I was gone?"

Haou frowned, "You're not the boss of me, you're my knight. As for incidents…only one but it has been handled."

Johan raised his eyebrow before letting it drop until later. "Very well as for the southern village, most villagers were light followers while a few duelists were trying to protect them, not knowing they were the enemy. I had to take a few prisoners as they were teenagers, not adults."

Haou nodded before standing up, "Aqua, take Jaden and Jesse. I'll be heading over to the holding cells and deal with the prisoners that Johan brought."

"Alright, we will be at the training grounds," said Aqua. "I will be teaching them on how to summon without using their duel disk. Mind handing me Jaden's deck?"

Haou nodded before handing her his little brother's Elemental Hero/Neo-Spacian deck.

Aqua smiled before walking over to Jaden and Jesse. The older brunette saw that his younger brother had a slight frown before nodding his head. The three of them headed out of the diner room.

Haou sighed before gesturing his knight to follow him down to the holding cells. The trip didn't take long since the cells were not too far from the entrance gates.

"My King, there are a few children about the ages of six to ten and one duel spirit that were not followers," reported Guardian Baou.

"The prisoners are seven teenagers, one of them has a crocodile strapped behind his back, and two warrior type duel spirits," reported Chaos Sorcerer.

' _A crocodile strapped – wait a moment!'_ thought Haou before glaring over at Johan. "Care to explain why my brother's friends were helping the light followers?"

"Hey don't ask me, ask them," stated Johan.

Haou sighed, heavily, "After I deal with the two duel spirits – bring them in!"

White and Dark Skilled Magician nodded before gesturing the guards to bring forth the two prisoners. It didn't take long for the two guards to bring Command Knight and Marauding Captain.

Haou could easily see the light aura forming around Marauding Captain. The dull look on his eyes was a dead giveaway.

"So at last we see your pathetic face, King Haou," sneer Marauding Captain before smirking. "What more destruction will you bring upon to thy neighboring kingdom until you are satisfied?!"

"Torture us all you want! We will stand what is right and fight for our freedom!" shouted Command Knight.

Haou narrowed his eyes, "Oh do you…Chaos would you hand me the red whip?"

Chaos Sorcerer nodded his head before walking over to the left side of the wall and grabbed hold onto a particular red whip that had a metal handle. His Elite handed him the whip before Haou gave it to Johan.

Haou looked down over at the female knight. He frowns, "If what you say is true then you wouldn't mind taking a few whips for your…leader, would you?"

Command Knight or Elisa looked at the whip nervously before having a determine look on her face. "Go ahead! I can take it!"

Haou stayed silent before closing his eyes and gave Johan the signal.

Johan gave them a chilling smiling before he started activating the whip. The reason why it was red was cause it was made out of pure leather lava with a sharp metal point at the end.

"You should have kept your mouth shut," said Johan before whipping at the female knight.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Elisa. She fell onto the stone floor and curled herself to try to lessen the pain. Her legs and hands were bound by chains so there was no escape from her torment.

"My, my…Marauding Captain or should I say Mark Ellsberg," sneer Haou. "Are you not going to beg me to stop this…wrong doing? Your comrade is in dire need of help."

Mark looked over at his fallen knight before looking over at Haou. "There is nothing wrong with a little sacrifice," replied Mark, coldly. "War means either you survive or to be killed! Warriors are just pieces that can be easily replaced to better ones!"

Haou narrowed his eyes at him while Elisa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

' _Am I…just a piece then,'_ thought Elisa before noticing that the whipping stopped. She looked up to see Haou's knight holding onto to the red whip onto his side and was glaring at Mark with hatred.

Haou smirked, "Nice to know that you are showing your true self…light follower."

Mark cursed silently and grits his teeth.

Elisa widened her eyes, "A-A light follower?! No it can't be true! Mark is not one of them! He can't be a follower to the Light of Destruction! He can't be!"

"But he is," said Haou before looking over at Baou. "Take this bastard in Cell Block 6…I do believe **they** are quite hungry."

" _ **They?!**_ " shouted Mark. "Who is they?! Answer me you bastard! Let me go! Let me go!"

Elisa watched her dearest friend to be dragged out of the room by the two guards, leaving her by herself with the young king and his knight. She know her life is about to end soon.

"Chaos…take Miss Elisa to the infirmary and have Ella and Lily to heal her burn marks," said Haou, softly.

Elisa's head shot up, "W-What? You…You're not going to kill me?"

"I was never planning to," murmured Haou. "Once she is healed, take her where the other survivors are at."

Chaos bowed before carefully picking up Elisa and took her out of the holding cells.

"I sort of feel bad for the young lady," said Johan with a frown. "She had to learn that her comrade and most likely her love interest was a follower of the light."

"Indeed…now all that is left," said Haou before walking over to where seven teenagers and one crocodile were at. All of them were giving him hatred glares expect for a girl with long dirty blond hair and a boy with spiky black hair, wearing a hat and his left eye was covered with bandages.

' _So these are Jaden's friends.'_

"Sam hill! You do look like the sarge!"

"Only…he has golden eyes and um…a bit scary looking."

"Quite whining, you dork! He doesn't look so tough."

"Try telling that to those that have fought him!"

Haou and Johan watched with a bit of amusement as Jaden's friends were bickering back and forth. It wasn't long until Haou gave out a warm laughter.

Alexis and the others stopped to hear him laugh.

The older brunette laughed just like how Jaden does expect his was much heavier while their friend's laughter was lighter.

"No wonder Jaden has all of you as friends," stated Haou while Johan smirked a bit. "You're quite an entertainment, ever thought of becoming performers?"

"Um…with all due respect um…your highness, but should you be torturing us – I mean we heard that you are this heartless King and would kill without mercy."

Haou frowned, "So that's what has been said about me for the past twelve years. I've heard some nasty comments here and there but a heartless person that would kill without reason? Johan, do I really show that?"

"Sort of but don't forget, it's not really your fault," said Johan. "Your powers are sync to your emotions. You have to control your temper if you don't want to destroy your own kingdom."

"Point taken," murmured Haou.

Alexis and the others had their mouths open in shock.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that the only reason why you show no emotions is so you can control your powers?!"

"That's right," said Haou before frowning. "It would be easier if I know your names though."

"…Alexis Rhodes."

"And I'm her lovable older brother, Atticus Rhodes at your service."

"S-Syrus Truesdale, sir!"

"The name's Chazz, thy Chazz Princeton."

"Tyranno Hassleberry, General."

"The name's Jim Cook, your Majesty and this here is Shirley."

"Axel Brodie, your Majesty."

Haou nodded, "To answer to your question, young Atticus, no you're not going to be tortured. It's against my kingdom's law to harm children in any form of punishment."

"So…what are you going to do with us?" asked Syrus, nervously.

Haou thought for a moment before smirking a bit. "All of you will be reuniting with my younger brother…but in a different matter, community service."

Alexis and the others looked at each other in confusion. What kind of community service they have to serve?

 **-Break Line-**

 **Jesse and Jaden, finally reunited but what about Jaden's friends? What kind of community service Haou is thinking about? And how will Aster, Zane and Crowler do to help the others escape?**

 **Find out in the next update! Ciao guys!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Me: 'smiles' Happy Halloween guys! Surprised yea, huh? Well first time, no ranting or problems with my health so…shall we? I would like to thank secret and Above the Winter Moonlight for the reviews and to those who took their time to read my story.**

 **All said and done, onward to the story!**

 **Summary: What if Haou was Jaden's older brother and was destined to be king for the duel monsters world? What if Jesse lived with Jaden before the two were send to the human dimension and continued living as Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson with no memory of their previous lives? What happens when they finally return to their birth place?**

 **Pairings: Haou x Yubel (human)  
Co-writer: KaibaGirl17**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx but I wish I did…oh well. Enjoy!**

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!" shouted Chazz, angrily. He throws the shovel onto the ground, "This is servant's work! Someone like me shouldn't be doing this kind of labor!"

"Oh quit whining," said Hassleberry. He leaned onto the shovel, "This is not so bad. We could have been sent to work at the dungeons."

"Do you really think they have some something ancient as a prison?!" snapped Chazz.

"But of course, Boss!" said Ojama Yellow. He sat down on Chazz's shoulder, "I can't believe I finally get to see this place! I've heard only rumors about the old King and Queen of the Oasis Dimension."

"That's right!" said Ojama Green. "I heard that the old King was this strong but feared ruler and his wife, the Queen was a goddess."

"No, you idiot!" said Ojama Black. He crossed his arms, "She was said to be caring to others but never, ever get into her bad side or you'll regret it…or so I was told."

Chazz clenched his arms, "Will the three of you shut up! You are more annoying when you were just Duel Spirits back home!"

"Hold on Chazz," said Alexis. She looked over at Ojama Yellow, "Did you know the names of the pervious King and Queen?"

Ojama Yellow tapped his chin, "Well…if I recall, their names were King Toshihiro and Queen Mitsu Kurosawa."

"And the last news we know about the old Queen had a second child but we never got to know his name since we were sent to the Human Dimension," said Ojama Black.

"No thanks to you, Black," snapped Ojama Green. He pointed at his brother, "It was you who got us send there in the first place!"

"What – that's not true!" argued Ojama Black. "I remember as clear as day that is was you who got us send to the Human Dimension!"

Chazz shook his head while the others had a sweatdrop as they watch the two Ojamas argue back and forth while Yellow was trying to calm them down.

"Will the three of you just shut up already!" shouted Chazz before hitting them with the shovel. "You're giving me a blasted headache here!"

Black and Green landed on the mud. Yellow quickly went over to make sure his brothers were alright but upon seeing them with the mud, Yellow started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" said Ojama Green. He grabbed a bit of mud before throwing it over to Yellow, "There now you look just as goofy as us, little brother."

"Hey!" said Ojama Yellow before going down and grabbed some mud. He glared a bit, "You're going to pay for that!"

"What's the use?" murmured Chazz. He walked over and sat on the soft hay, "I'm not cut out for this kind of labor abuse."

"I don't think so mate," said Jim. He walked over to him with Shirley by his side, "We all have to finish this if not then that King will make us work until we're thirty. Now get up!"

"Like that is my – hey, watch where you are throwing that filthy mud!" said Chazz before getting hit by the head with some mud.

"Hit the deck!" said Hassleberry. He grabbed Syrus' hand before dashing over to an empty stable and hid behind it.

Atticus and Alexis ran over to the side of a stable and hid behind it. Jim and Axel just stood where they were at while Chazz hiding in the hay pile.

The Ojamas were not paying attention were the mud balls were been thrown at but one went astray and landed on the stableman.

"What the?!" said the stableman. He turned his head and saw the Ojamas, "What in the blazes are three doing here?!"

The Ojamas panicked before going over to Chazz, "Saves us Boss!"

"No way!" replied Chazz and pushed them aside. "This is your mess! So you three better clean it up before you get me – us all in trouble with the staff!"

The stableman glared, "So these three are your Duel partners, boy?"

"Partners, no," replied Chazz. He glared over at them, "Annoying pest – yes! Now get back into your blasted cards!"

The Ojamas widen their eyes before disappearing back into Chazz's deck.

"Holy Sam Hill," said Hassleberry as he got out from his hiding spot. He looked around, "This places looks like it's been hit by a twister."

"It's going to take almost all day to clean it up," said Atticus before sighing. He glared, "Way to control your Duel spirits, thy Chazz."

"I'm not their babysitter! And they are certainly not my Duel spirits!" snapped Chazz before getting hit by the head. He turned to see the stableman with a furious look on his face. "Um…"

"I suggest that you all clean these place by this afternoon, if not the King will hear about this," warned the stableman. He grabbed the shovel and thrust to Chazz's chest, "Get working!"

"Ever heard about abuse child labor!" shouted Chazz before sighing. "I can't work in an empty stomach…"

"Best we finish up then perhaps they will give something for us to eat," said Axel.

Everyone nodded before going to different locations of the stables and started cleaning the Ojamas mess. Alexis was near the entrance when she looked up and saw a carriage going to the main entrance of the castle.

' _I wonder who that could be,'_ thought Alexis.

Meanwhile on the training grounds, Jaden and Jesse were finishing up with their lesson when a soldier came up to Aqua. He leaned over to her ear and whispered something to her.

Aqua widen her eyes, "That was today?! Are you positive?"

"No mistake, my Lady," said the soldier before returning back to his duties.

Aqua placed her hands onto her hips, "Just great, just freaking great…"

"What's wrong, Aqua?" asked Jaden while having Card Ejector aka Maya by his side while Jesse has Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with him.

"Well…it would seem that today the ruler of the Snowland Dimension is coming over to discuss some things to Haou," replied Aqua before sighing. "Why of all days was it today?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jesse.

"How can I explain…without freaking you out, Prince Jaden," said Aqua, nervously.

Jaden titled his head with a confuse look on his face.

At the entrance of the castle, Haou and Jesse were greeting Lord Tenjoin and his daughter. Haou was about to guide Lord Tenjoin to his study when he saw his younger brother dashing over to him.

"When were you going to tell me that I have a fiancée?!" asked Jaden, slightly angry.

Haou sighs while Lord Tenjoin was staring at Jaden in disbelief. The older brunette crossed his arms, "Actually I was going to tell you this morning but I got distracted from Johan's return."

"Oh," said Jaden before looking over at Lord Tenjoin. He slightly bowed, "Sorry for my outburst…um sir. The name is Jaden, pleasure to meet ya."

"So I'm not seeing things," said Lord Tenjoin before smiling. He grabbed hold onto Jaden's hand, "It's wonderful to see that you are alive and well, young prince. The last time I saw ya is when you were just a mere lad."

"I've…meet you before?" wondered Jaden. The brunette looked down, "Sorry sir, but I can't remember. I'm just regaining my memories from my life here."

"Ah forgive me lad! Well let me re-introduce myself, I'm Lord Alexander Tenjoin and this is my daughter and your fiancée, Lady Asuka Tenjoin."

Jaden looked to the left to see a girl around his age with light blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin and was wearing a blue dress that hangs to the side of her shoulders. It has a dark sapphire crystal on the middle of the strap shoulders.

' _This girl…she-she looks just like Alexis,'_ thought Jaden. He blinked his eyes, "Um…hey there."

Asuka squeaked in happiness before dashing over to Jaden and embraced him. The impact was unexpected that the two fell onto the floor.

"I've ever missed you so much, Jaden!"

"A-Asuka, would you get off!"

Haou simply watched while Alexander laughed at the scene that his daughter was making, once again. Jesse had a disbelief look on his face while Johan had a bored look.

"Should…Should I remove her, brother?" wondered Jesse, nervously.

"Go ahead, you always did back then whenever she tackled Prince Jaden like that," replied Johan. He turned his head, "Let's go while those two get reconnected."

Haou nodded, "This way Lord Tenjoin. Aqua will watch over them."

Alexander nodded before following Haou and Johan upstairs, leaving Jesse to deal with Jaden's fiancée. The young bluenette sighs before carefully picking up the small bluenette while Jaden got himself up.

"You always were a spoil sport Jesse," murmured Asuka. She smiled with a blush, "Why don't we head over at the stables? We can ride over at the lake like we used to when we were little."

Jaden sighs before looking over at Aqua, "Can we?"

"I believe we can but let me go inform Johan," replied Aqua. She smiled, "Head over at the stables and wait for me there."

Jaden nodded and remembering the lessons, he offered his hand to Asuka. He smiled, "Maybe you can help regain some of my missing memories."

"I would love too," replied Asuka, softly.

The three of them walked out of the entrance before heading over at the stables. Jaden spotted Noel shouting at some…"G-Guys?! What are you doing here?"

Alexis and the others turned around to their missing friend and Jesse in one piece. They sigh in relief before Chazz marched up to Jaden before pulling his ear.

"Like you don't know, slacker! We got captured and now forced to do community service from your supposed older brother!"

Asuka's blue eyes turned dark before releasing a cold wind towards Chazz. Jaden and Jesse widen their eyes as they saw their friend get frozen a bit.

"Sam Hill!" said Hassleberry. He turned his head back and forth to Alexis and the small bluenette girl before placing his hands over his head, "I'm seeing double!"

"Two…Alexis?" said Atticus before scratching his chin. "But I know for sure that Alexis was not a twin…unless Mom and Dad never told me."

"Relax guys," said Jaden. He rubbed his ear, "The girl next to me is not Alexis' twin. Yes, she may look like her but she's not. Her name is Asuka Tenjoin, heir to the Snowland Dimension and…and…"

"And?" said Alexis, slightly angry.

"…I'm his fiancé," said Asuka, softly. She was hiding behind Jaden while sticking her head over Jaden's shoulder. "S-Sorry about freezing your friend…but-but he was hurting my future husband and I had to defend him."

"F-Fiancé?!" shouted everyone.

Jaden smiled sheepishly and nodded his head. He sighs, "I just…sort of found out today but why do you guys have to do community service?"

"Ask your older brother," said Jim. He crossed his arms, "The only thing we know is that your brother is the current King and if angered, his powers set off."

"That's right," said Jaden. "His powers are drawn to his emotions. Each feeling is a different type of power…I think. Is that right, Aqua?"

The water priestess walked over to them. She smiled, "That's sort of correct. Are they about done with their service today?"

Noel sighed, "I guess I can let them go… but pray tell, why are you here with the young prince and his fiancée, my Lady?"

"They wanted to visit the lake and we would need some horses to get there," replied Aqua. She smiled, "If you don't mind setting up some horses for the prince and princess?"

Noel nodded before getting ready two horses.

Aqua addressed to Jaden's friends, "If you take this pathway and take a right, you'll find the kitchen quarters. You can ask the cook to make you something."

Syrus and Hassleberry sigh in relief.

"I'll meet you guys later," said Jaden. "I'm going to see if I can have you guys work at the castle instead out here…unless you like working at the stables."

"No!" shouted Chazz. He grits his teeth, "I prefer somewhere in the castle than working out here in this god awful place!"

"I'll see what I can do," said Jaden.

"Right, the horses are set and ready, my Lady," said Noel.

"Thank you, shall we get going?" said Aqua.

Jaden and Jesse nodded their heads while Asuka slightly glared at Alexis before grabbing hold onto Jaden's arm, lovingly. Alexis grits her teeth before turning around, angrily.

"Well, let's go get something to eat," said Jim. "It's been quite some time that we don't eat a proper meal."

Syrus and Hassleberry nodded their heads.

Alexis watched with a slight jealously as Jaden helped mount her double onto a brown horse before he mounted onto a white one. She crossed her arms, "Since when did Jaden know what fiancé means?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hassleberry.

"Well, you see," said Syrus. He scratched his chin, "In our first year, Jaden duel an Obelisk. Jaden won of course but the thing is that whoever wins gets to be Alexis' fiancé."

"B-But it wasn't really official," said Chazz before making a face. He shouted, "Hey, when did this happen!?"

"It was a day after you left Duel Academy," replied Alexis. She shook her head, "Yea, it wasn't really official but the thing was that Jaden didn't know what fiancé meant. He thought it means a good friend, a very good friend."

"That kid is as pure as it can be," murmured Jim while Axel nodded. "Most likely someone around here told him what it means after learning about his fiancé."

The others nodded before entering the kitchen and seeing a couple of people going about. An elderly woman took notice of them and walked over to them.

"Can I help you?"

"If you can madam," said Jim. He smiled, "We were told by someone named Aqua that we can get something to eat. We've been working at the stable for quite some time."

"Oh! You children must be the ones that his majesty told us about. I was about to head over at the stables and fetch you myself – Oh! How rude of me, the name's Catherine."

Everyone introduce themselves before getting something to eat. They ate outside of the kitchen doors and were watching the sunset.

"This place…it looks so peaceful compare to the other dimensions we went to," said Atticus. "I guess that Haou is a decent King but the thing that everyone judges is his power."

"I too would be emotionless if I have that kind of power," said Jim. He sighs, "Now that we know that Jaden is safe and back home, what we are going to do? Is Jaden going to stay or come with us?"

"What do you mean? Of course Jaden is coming back with us!" said Alexis, slightly angry. "We came here to bring him back home!"

Axel frowned, "But Alexis…this is Jaden's birthplace. He and Jesse were born here. Besides, the decision of Jaden going back to us is his elder brother."

"Does that mean that Jaden might not come back with us?!" said Syrus as tears run down his eyes. He shook his head, "No! He's my best friend! I'm not leaving him behind!"

"Me too!" cried Hassleberry.

"Quit you dorks!" snapped Chazz. He crossed his arms, "If you guys were paying any attention, the slacker wouldn't be coming at all with us since he's engaged!"

"Spot saying that Chazz!" snapped Alexis. "He is not engaged! I don't think he would even agree to this kind of – of medieval engagement! He doesn't even love her!"

Hassleberry had a smirk on his face while Chazz's face dropped.

"Why do I smell some green jealousy?" teased Atticus before dodging a punch from his sister. He held up his hands, "Okay, Okay! Easy, just playing! You're right! Jaden is too young to get married! We got it!"

"But it's not for the royal families," stated Alex. "Most royal families make arrange marriages to further increase their supplies or land. Sometimes to increase their wealth and power."

"But-But Jaden wouldn't agree to that!" argued Syrus before frowning. "Would he?"

Chazz made a face, "Jaden maybe a slacker and childish but he's no money hungry."

"We could ask his brother," suggested Jim, though everyone minus Alex looked at him with uncertainly. He sighs, "All he could do is ignore us or say nothing."

Alexis and the others looked at each other before nodding while Chazz looked the other way.

 **-Break Line-**

 **Will Alexis and the others able to talk to Haou about Jaden's engagement? And it looks like there is going to be a little fight between Alexis and Asuka, who will win?**

 **Find out in the next update! Ciao guys!**


End file.
